Back to the Start
by L0VEisREALx3
Summary: Miley and Selena have bonded over heartbreaker Nick. But what happens when Nick wants Miley back? And what about Justin? Relationships will be tested, hearts will be broken, and secrets will be reveled. includes Jiley, Niley, Nelena, maybe more?
1. Chapter 1

_**"I need to find my way back to the start  
when we were in love things were better than they are  
Let me back into your arms"  
-**_Into Your Arms, The Maine

"I love ice cream" Selena said sighing contently and putting down her half finished pint of Ben and Jerry's.

"Same" Miley agreed while Demi just hummed in approval because her mouth was full of the creamy goodness.

Three months ago if someone had told Miley she would be having a sleepover with Demi and Selena she would have called them insane. But here she was laying on her bed with her "replacements" and eating ice cream while watching girly movies.

It had started with a forced encounter with Demi. Once of Disney's many ploys to appear as if they were a happy family. Miley was surprised to find that she and Demi got a long really well and had a lot in common. She was not obsessed with the Jonas Brothers like she came to the media and she had no intentions of replacing Miley.

Selena had been much harder. After all, she was dating Miley's ex and first love. After many hopeless tries from Demi and Taylor Miley and Selena could still not be comfortable around each other. It wasn't that they hated each other at all. They were just awkward. The normal things that girls talk about were not exactly things they felt were right to discuss with each other.

That changed about a week ago though. Miley still remembered it perfectly. She had been laying in this exact spot on her bed in fact. Her phone had started ringing and she frowned not recognizing the number.

When she picked up the phone all she heard for the first few seconds were sobs.

"Hello?" Miley had asked slightly alarmed.

"Miley… It's me" the voice said between tears.

"Selena?" Miley said her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Miley, he dumped me" Selena continued still crying steadily, "I don't know what to do… I don't understand… nothing was wrong!"

_Fuck you Nicholas Jonas_ Miley cursed in her head. Miley was surprised by the sympathy she felt hearing this girl cry even though she had been secretly fantasizing about them breaking up for months.

"Shh.. It's okay" Miley comforted the girl, "He's a big jerk, I know sweetie."

"He just told me that he didn't think we were working out, but everything was just fine"

"Ugh he is such a jerk Selena. Seriously"

"I know," Selena said as her tears began to subside, "If only he wasn't so cute…"

Miley laughed at her attempt at a joke and then did something that surprised her.

"Hey Selena, do you and Demi wanna go to dinner tonight with Justin and I?"

She heard Selena hesitating over the phone.

"C'mon" Miley insisted, "Trust me, Justin slamming Nick is the funniest thing ever. You'll wonder why you ever liked him"

Justin had helped Miley get over Nick and then became her boyfriend. Who said he couldn't cure Selena too? Justin was a good friend to everyone. Miley could handle sharing him. Sure, it was slightly immature to enjoy Justin ragging on Nick, but who cared?

Selena giggled, "Okay, I'll go."

So Miley had dressed up and gone out with them. Selena, Demi, and Miley were all crying from laughing so hard at Justin's impressions. Sure, they were exaggerated and slightly mean, but it was the easiest way to forget about someone.

And now they were having a sleepover and talking about how much they dislike the Jonas Brothers.

"Nick is probably just sitting around writing songs or something lame like that" Selena said before laying down on her back.

"Or maybe he's going really crazy and taking out the trash" Miley added.

All three girls snickered. After the giggles subsided Selena sighed, "I'm tired"

"Me too," Demi agreed.

Miley just nodded. She wasn't tired at all, but she was too polite to keep her guests up. Soon the two best friends had drifted off into dream world.

Miley turned off the lights and laid down on the edge of her giant bed. Her mind kept drifting to the heartbreaker: Nick Jonas. He was by far the biggest heartbreak of Miley's young life. It didn't matter that they were only fourteen; he had meant something to her. Age didn't matter, he still hurt her… And continued to hurt her, even if it was unknowingly.

Every chord and every word about her drove a stake through her heart. Every time one of their songs came on the radio she found herself picking apart the words for meaning and wondering if it was about her or someone else.

The Letterman blow had been pretty bad too. "I was fourteen… it was a young little relationship" He made it seem like she didn't mean anything. It was the worst blow to her pride Miley had ever received. She had gone around making big deals about how she was over him, but he would always have a place in her heart. And there he was saying that she meant nothing and that he was really over her.

But Miley was over him too, right? That's why Selena had called because she wanted to know how to get over him and be successful, just like Miley was. And Miley seemed happier now, right? Her hair was light again, she was (somewhat) staying out of trouble, and she had Justin, but was she really happy?

Truthfully, she wasn't sure. Nick was still like a shadow over her life. His presence was always just there. It didn't help that he was also one of America's most popular stars. He actually was everywhere.

He was like a part of her. It annoyed her to no end that he always would be. No matter what he would always be her first for so many things. He would always have to be in her mind. Who was the best friend you ever had? Nick Jonas. Who was your first kiss? Nick Jonas. Who was your first love? Nick Jonas. Who was the first boy to break your heart? Nick Jonas.

Miley was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the window. Her heart began to race in fear. What if it was a stalker who had made it past security? She took a deep breath before opening the French Doors to her balcony.

Her eyes searched the ground for the intruder before they settled on a startlingly familiar figure.

"Miley?" it whisper-yelled.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed angrily. What the hell? What kind of bad joke was this?

He ignored her question. "Can I come up?"

"No" Miley said crossing her arms over her white tank top, "If you know what's good for you you'll leave now"

"C'mon Miles" her heart raced when she heard him use her nickname, "I miss you, can't we just talk? Like old times?"

Miley looked nervously back into her room. He needed to get lost now before one of her newly found friends woke up. How awkward would that be if one of them found her with Nick? They would probably assume stuff… and if Selena was jealous who knows what she would do?

Her look did not go unnoticed by him, however he misread it.

"Is Justin in here?" he asked sounded disappointed and was that possible, jealous? No it couldn't be.

"No," Miley said annoyed that he would think that, "Don't believe everything you read. Can you please just go?" she was almost begging at this point.

"Tell me why" he demanded although as he was the one who had snuck over to her house, he had no position to be making demands.

"I don't want you here!" Miley practically yelled. She knew that if she was mean enough he would just go away. He starred at her dumbfounded and she heard rustling inside.

Miley sent the boy a look that hopefully said 'If you do not get lost now, I will kill you'.

"Miley?" Selena asked approaching the double doors. She rubbed her tired eyes with her fists as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

The look of confusion on his face when he heard her voice was priceless. If the situation wasn't so ridiculous Miley would have laughed.

'Go!' she mouthed at him before he slid into the darkness.

"Hey Selena"

Selena yawned, "What are you doing out here so late?"

Miley smiled easily. The girl in front of her with slightly puffy eyes and disheveled hair looked so innocent, how could Nick have broken her heart?

"Couldn't sleep" she replied which technically wasn't a lie, "Sometimes looking at the stars helps."

Selena smiled back and joined Miley on the balcony and starred up at the sky.

"It's nice out here" she commented.

"Thanks, it's my favorite part of my room"

Selena yawned again.

"I think you need to go back to sleep" Miley joked.

"Yeah probably" Selena said giggling, "You coming?"

Miley shook her head and Selena headed back into her room alone.

Miley stayed outside looking at the stars for real this time. Her heard was still racing from her encounter earlier. What did that mean? She shook her head determinedly as if trying to get him out of her mind.

* * *

**well, according the poll this is the most anticipated story! Please review dahhh-lings.  
Next chapter is about Nick!**

**oh and in case you didn't notice, i wrote this a while ago when some things were going on, so they are in the story even though they are kind of old news now.  
**

**p.s. - twitter is my new addiction and i love it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so i really really wasn't going to update this so soon, I was going to take my time, let it sink in you know, but a) you guys gave me soo many reviews in like under 24 hours that you guys deserve it and b) NILEY AT KCA. it made me so happy i wanted to update... if you have not seen those pics go to oceanup now now now!! soo adorable. Nick has that huge grin on his face gahh they're just... wow. I mean, i'm sure they're still just friends, but still, better as friends than when they just like pretended each other didn't exist. there are also some really cute pictures of Miley and Demi from KCA, they were twittering to each other earlier, it seems like they are really good friends which is awesome.  
**

**oh and just to clear things up, i will be publishing the other stories (summaries still in my profile) soon, it wasn't like a one or the other, i've started writing all of them already haha**

**anyway, ENJOYY**

**ps- this chapter kind of repeats parts of last chapter, but through Nick's POV  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Tell me why" Nick demanded. Miley would give in, she just had to. Nick had figured she would play a little hard to get, but he figured she would eventually give in.

"I don't want you here!" she said raising her voice. He was about to open his mouth when she suddenly sent him a death stare. He blinked at her confused.

"Miley?"

Nick's heart stopped and panic rushed through his body.

Selena? What was she doing here?

This was definitely not part of his go to Miley's house and win her back plan.

'Go!' she mouthed.

He ran forward pressing his body against the wall underneath her balcony.

"Hey Selena" he heard her beautiful voice said softly confirming his fears that _**she**_ was here and they were friends.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

Nick's hands clenched into fists and he squeezed his eyes shut. Her voice sounded soft and broken. It was his fault, all his fault, again. Why couldn't he just control himself? He really didn't mean to hurt anyone, it just sort of... happened.

"I couldn't sleep," Miley lied. He was pretty sure he was one of the only people in the world that could detect the tremor in her voice that indicated what she said was false. It annoyed him and amazed him at the same time. He hated that he knew her so well, that every time he heard her voice on the radio or TV he knew when she was being honest or when she was lying. Like the first time she said that she wasn't dating Justin.

Nick couldn't bear to hear them interacting anymore. Why would she be friends with his ex unless she was completely over him? He quickly turned the corner around her house not turning back to look at the two girls.

Kevin's car was waiting outside of a house down the road a few blocks. Nick figured his car was a little ostentatious and people would definitely recognize it. Kevin was out with Danielle, Joe and Camilla. Or something. They both seemed to be out all the time at places Nick couldn't go. It wasn't fair. Their ages had never segregated them as much as they did now.

As he pulled the car into drive Nick wondered for another time if breaking up with Selena was the right thing to do.

He knew that she was mature and wouldn't do anything ridiculous in the media. But he wasn't worried about that, no, he was worried about being alone.

It was ironic really. He was one of America's most wanted teenagers and yet he was terrified of winding up alone.

He was also confused. After hugging Miley at that concert he had felt himself longing for the blissful indifference to the media and its criticism he had felt when he was with her. Back then, he did what he wanted when he wanted. Now he had to over think and analyze each step and account a third party (the fans) in what he did.

Back when he was with her, his career was just taking off and everything was about getting big. Now it was about staying big. It was almost too much pressure to handle. Every little thing he did could be picked apart by the media. The anxiety was getting to him.

When he finally made it to his new LA home the drive way was still empty. He sighed and parked Kevin's car before punching in the garage code to get into his house.

Once inside he heard someone moving around and a light flicked on in the kitchen. Nick went to investigate.

When he was in the warm room, he saw a small figure hovering in front of the open refrigerator door. The young boy's eyes scanned the shelves as if searching for something. Finally he settled on a snack and pulled it out of the fridge.

The boy turned around and jumped when he saw his older brother standing there.

"Nick you scared me!"

"What are you doing up Frankie?" Nick asked him in a voice that sounded more authoritative than he had meant it to.

Frankie instantly became defensive.

"Just having a snack. What were you doing out?" Frankie asked as he pulled out a silver spoon from the drawer.

Nick watched as the younger boy sat at the bar stool and opened his chocolate pudding and began to dig in. Their youngest brother was like a combination of all three of them. He had Kevin's style, Joe's humor, and Nick's maturity.

"Nothing… Just thinking" Nick replied before taking a seat next to Frankie.

"Did you go see Selena?" Frankie asked innocently.

"No Little Man. We broke up" Nick realized that that wasn't exactly true. He had seen (or at least, heard) Selena, but she was not the girl he had gone looking for.

Frankie nodded. In his eight year old world, this didn't matter much. He honestly didn't care where Nick had gone. Nick began to crave the nosy questions his older brothers would have asked him had they been home and caught him sneaking in.

Nick felt stuck in between. He wasn't old enough to be out with his older brothers and his younger brother wasn't old enough to know that Nick needed someone to talk to. Not that he would have understood Nick anyway.

"Well" Nick said breaking the silence, "I'm going to bed…"

The two brothers exchanged a good night before Nick made his way to the room him and Joe shared.

He didn't bother to turn on the lights before he stripped out of his clothes and climbed into bed in his boxers.

Only once he had settled into the covers did he allow his mind to slink back to what he had seen earlier.

His two ex girlfriends having a sleep over. To say he was confused would be an understatement. Miley had always been slightly mean and acted superior to Selena which made Selena uncomfortable. Nick never would have expected them to be friends.

Although, Nick realized, he had given them the ultimate thing in common: being dumped by the same guy. It disturbed Nick that they might actually be talking about him.

He hadn't been planning on breaking up with Selena. It just sort of happened. Like he said before, he was just missing the way things used to be. He missed being able to go on a regular date with a girl and show her off to all the people wherever they were.

They had been on another incognito date and Selena's eyes were shinning so bright and Nick just felt so… empty.

At one point in their relationship he had enjoyed surprising her, treating her well, and seeing her face light up in excitement. He knew he last boyfriend had been less than charming and he enjoyed showing her what she deserved. And she did deserve it. She was a great girl: Kind, loving, modest.

But that night Nick realized he didn't actually love her. He liked doing nice stuff for her, but that wasn't exactly the same thing.

"Selena-" Nick had said suddenly in the middle of a story about her on set.

"Yes Nick?" she had asked smiling brightly. She was waiting for the next romantic moment, the next adorable thing he would say, the next-

"I, well, I don't-" Nick stammered watching her smile fall slightly and confusion fill her dark eyes which were so unlike Miley's. "I don't feel the same way about you as I did" _or ever did_ Nick added silently.

She starred at him for a few minutes as if trying to see if there was any hint of a joke on his face.

There wasn't.

"Oh" she said sounding very small and vulnerable, something Nick had never seen in her until now. Maybe if Nick had known that she wasn't always as strong as she came off he wouldn't have done this. Or maybe this was inevitable, better now than later.

That simple word held so much meaning. It wasn't a questioning 'Oh?' as if she wanted an explanation; it wasn't a surprised 'Oh!' as if she hadn't seen it coming; it was merely an 'Oh.' showing that she understood and wasn't really surprised that someone like him would break up with someone like her. It was defeated 'Oh' and it made Nick feel even worse than he did before. She didn't even put up a fight.

"We can still be friends though" he added lamely feeling ashamed. He was embarassed that he couldn't be good enough for her, that he had lead her on even though she didn't deserve it.

"Yeah, of course" she said shaking her curled head and putting on a smile, "I just remembered though, I have to go do, uh, something…" her voice cracked on the last word and Nick thought he had seen tears in her eyes but she had gotten up and left too quickly for him to tell.

Nick sat there for moment feeling confused and empty before paying for drinks and leaving the low key restaurant. He didn't know when he became the kind of person who asked a girl out just because they seemed like the best option, not because he actually liked her.

Nights like this, where Nick tried not to think about how he had broken another girl's heart had lead him to thinking about the old days with Miley. Soon he began to think that maybe, just maybe, if he could get Miley back he could once again live the life he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so my spring break started today and I'm going to Mexico for the week soo no updates until then... hopefully though I will get some writing done (while sitting by the pool tanning with a pina coloda... jealous?) so that will mean quicker updates when I get back! Review! p.s.- sorry this is a little short, but it was a good place to stop, depending on how many reviews I get I might post another chapter before I leave  
**

Miley's eyes flung open as her alarm clock/radio began to blare. Ironic was the first word that shot through her mind.

_Speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless_

"Turn it off!" Selena said miserably pulling her pillow over her ears. When Miley had finally found the snooze button Selena surfaced.

"How do you deal with that?" Selena groaned her cheek still pressed against the pillow.

"Waking up early?" Miley asked feigning ignorance. Talking about Nick around Selena still made her a little uncomfortable.

"No" the dark haired girl replied, "Hearing his songs. Songs he sings for you."

"Oh, wait until the next album comes out" Miley said half joking, half serious.

"The worst part is," Miley continued, "Is that you don't know who wrote them and for whom. Or if they mean anything anymore or if they're just old songs that aren't true anymore"

"Gee, can't wait," Selena said sarcastically, "This is why I'm putting no serious songs on my album. It's just too awkward!"

"Seriousness sells" Miley said shrugging her shoulders. It was true. Look how good 7 Things had done. It was great to have her feelings out there and yet incredibly terrifying.

It was strange to think though in years to come when (hopefully) Nick was completely out of her life, she would still be singing the songs about him and same for him. He still had to sing about they were "Just Friends" and how he was "Still in Love With" her. It was a strange thought and Miley quickly pushed it to the back of her mind. For now, she just wanted to live in the moment and not worry about the future.

Demi, who was a heavy sleeper, was just beginning to stir and the two girls settled into silence as they watched their third friend wake up.

"Um creep much?" Demi asked as she woke up to the two girls watching her.

They all laughed.

"So…" Demi said, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Hmm…" Miley said thinking.

"Shopping?" Selena suggested. After all, there was nothing like spending a lot of money on herself to make a girl happy.

"Sounds good… Demi?"

Demi groaned. She loved shopping just as much as the next girl, but shopping with Miley and Selena was more hardcore than she was used to. Both of them could spend hours looking and trying on and not buying a single thing. Demi was more of a see it, like it, gotta have it, buy it, leave kind of girl.

"Please?" Selena begged.

"Okay, okay" Demi gave in, "Shopping it is."

***

"What are you wearing to that Disney thing?" Demi asked from her cubicle in which she was trying on a black dress.

"Umm…" Selena said from Demi's right, "Maybe that black dress? With the white embroidery?"

Demi made a face at herself in the mirror. Black just didn't seem to suit her anymore, "That sounds cute, Miley?"

"I have no idea" Miley answered honestly. The "Disney Family Dinner" as she called them had completely slipped her mind.

"Oh! We should find you something today!" Selena exclaimed excitedly. She poked her head out of the dressing room and stood in front of the mirror examining the jeans she was trying on in the three way mirror.

Soon Demi came out (much to Selena's disappointment) in the same clothes she was wearing before.

"Didn't fit right" she explained shaking her newly dyed dark hair.

Then Miley came out in a breathtaking dress.

"Miley," Selena said, "If you do not buy that dress, I am buying it for you"

Miley chuckled and made her way towards the three way mirror as Selena stepped down.

It was a simple red dress really. A strapless sweetheart neckline that was tight at the top and then flowed down into a short bubble skirt, a bow accented it right under her bust.

Miley smoothed out invisible wrinkles and examined herself from all angles.

"It's too tight" she declared.

"That's a lie" Demi said, "It fits you perfectly, seriously, you should wear that to the Disney thing!"

Miley let out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah right. Who do I have to impress there?"

"You should wear your hair up like how you did it for the AMAs" Selena advised ignoring Miley's protests.

Miley took another look in the mirror and something seemed to change, it was like she could imagine seeing herself through their eyes. For once, she was wearing a dress that she could imagine someone her age actually wearing to a dance or a sweet sixteen. It wasn't a long elegant ball gown like she had worn to many award shows but a short flirty number. It made her already long legs look even longer and she could imagine the strappy black heels she could wear with them. She noticed how it in fact was not too tight but hugged her curves perfectly as if it was made for her and her alone.

"Okay," she agreed before heading to her dressing room to take it off and pay for it.

***

Later they were walking through the mall sipping on smoothies when they came across one of those giant ads that are often found at malls next to maps.

Unconsciously the trio stopped to look at it. The ad currently on display was from the movie theater that was located in that particular mall.

"Nick looks like he's about to snap his neck," Demi commented. The poster was in fact for the Jonas Brothers Movie.

"I wish" Selena scoffed while Miley laughed along.

For a second all of the girls stood in silence remembering this tour and that summer.

For Demi, she remembered the rush of being on tour for the first time and hanging out with guys who she thought she would be close to forever not just when it was convenient.

For Selena, it was the memory of her lost relationship. Her and Nick had been going strong and he was texting her practically every second of the day with adorable things like "Thinking of you, love you and miss you so much"

But for Miley, it was not happy thoughts. In fact it was some of her darkest times. It had been the first time she spoke out about dating Nick and she was just so angry all the time that he seemed to just want to pretend nothing had happened. Her album which was full of heart break was released and her fragile heart was shown to the world.

The girls were suddenly broken out of their trance when Miley's phone began to ring.

She pulled it out and looked at the screen and her heart somehow shattered and swelled at the same moment leaving her slightly out of breath and unable to think clearly for a moment.

_**His**_ name flashed across the screen with an old, old picture of him she had taken what seemed like years ago. He appeared to be looking at the camera phone, but in honesty he was looking at the girl who was holding it. His eyes were squinting in the sunlight and his hand was in his hair trying to straighten his detested curls.

"Who is it?" Demi asked.

"Oh, no one important" Miley said before hitting ignore and putting her phone away. Demi gave her a funny look, but Miley ignored it.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go to the premiere of this thing since it will be our Demi's big screen debut." Selena said wrapping an arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"You guys seriously don't have to if you don't want to," Demi said.

"Nonsense" Selena said, "We'll support you no matter what stupid boys are there right Miley?"

"Of course!" Miley cried out and flung her arm around Demi too and in their girly moment all calls were forgotten by Miley.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one's a shortie :P. Turns out, i have internet access here. I'm probably not going to update that much though, just because i AM on vacation, but I am writing. If you were reading my other story (and if you're not check it out!) I changed the rating down to T. There might be a few M aspects later, but we'll deal with that when it comes along. Anyway, Enjoy, review, the usual.**

Nick was still lying awake in his bed when his brother finally stumbled into their room.

If he was trying to be quiet, he was failing miserably. Joe stumbled around kicking off his shoes and then falling over with a loud "OOF" as he tried to take off his jeans in the dark.

"Hey," Nick whispered into the darkness.

"Oh!" Joe exclaimed suprised at hearing Nick, "What are you doing awake?"

"Couldn't sleep," Nick said sighing and turning to face Joe ready to have one of their classic brother heart-to-hearts. It was then Nick realized that Joe reeked of cigarette smoke.

"That's too bad," Joe said before climbing into his bed without questioning Nick. At one point Joe would have asked Nick to explain but not anymore. Nick waited for a while before giving up on Joe asking what was wrong.

"Where'd you guys go?" Nick asked trying to start a conversation.

"Oh man, we went to this great little club where this new band was playing. Man, they were awesome. You would have loved it dude" Joe said before collapsing on his bed. Nick nodded in the darkness even though he knew Joe couldn't see him. Nick couldn't think of anything else to say so he just lay there in silence.

Soon Joe's snores filled the room and once again Nick was alone.

***

The next morning Nick slept in late after staying up half the night thinking about Miley and Selena and how the two of them now fit together in the puzzle that was his life.

He walked down to the music/hangout room as he did every morning and was surprised to see his brothers down there already since usually they slept in even later then him and he had to drag them down there to work on a new song he was thinking about or writing.

However, they were clearly not in work mode. Kevin was laying on the couch with a hand over his eyes while Joe spaced out watching a basketball game on mute.

Sensing Nick's presence Kevin spoke up, "If you start playing an instrument, I will kill you" he threatened.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked his older brother who looked and sounded like he had just been hit over the head.

"He was downing shots all night" Joe said smirking and surpressing a laugh at Kevin's expense.

"Like you could see with Camilla's lips attached to your face." Kevin retorted from his spot on the couch still not removing his hand from his eyes.

"Pretty wild night, huh?" Nick asked. He was trying to make conversation with his brothers. They had started to go out more and more and Nick just wanted to feel like they were a group again. He wanted to talk with them about what was going on in their lives and then in turn tell them how he felt.

"You don't even know" Kevin muttered, "Just wait until you're old enough to go out with us."

Nick gave him a weak smile even though he couldn't see it.

"I think I'm going to write a song in my room or something" he said before grabbing his acoustic and leaving the room because he couldn't handle being around his brothers when they were like that.

Once in his own room, Nick fingered the strings and plucked out a tune and began to hum along with it. It took him a while before he realized the familiar tune that was embedded in his finger tips and mind.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
and even when we're miles and miles apart  
you're still holding all of my heart  
I promise I will never be dark  
I know, we're inseparable_

The first song he had ever written about Miley. It seemed odd that after almost a year she was suddenly haunting him again.

Although technically she had never been far from him. But before the things about her were coming from outer sources like the media or an interview question. Now he was the one bringing her up in his mind all on his own.

Last night had been unfortunate and a minor setback, but she still liked him right? Never once did she say something like she didn't like him. Not exactly anyway. She had just been worried because she had friends over.

It wouldn't hurt to try again right? Hesitantly he picked up his phone and went to his contacts. Scrolling down he found her name and glanced at the familiar number. Was he really going to do this? Protests ran through his head but he pushed the button quickly before they got the best of him. Before it had been easy to call her, something he did without thinking. Now he felt like he was gasping for air and his heart rate was high with nerves.

It rang several times and he held his breath imagining her digging through her huge purse unable to find the device amongst all the ridiculous stuff she would have in there.

"Hey!" her voice rang through the speaker. Nick was about to reply when he was interrupted, "It's Miley," it was her voicemail, not her," I probably lost my phone so call again so I can find it or just leave a message. Thanks!"

Nick chose the second option.

"Hey Miles, it's me, uh, Nick. Nick Jonas. In case you don't have my number anymore. I don't know if you got a new phone or something or you might have deleted my number," he rambled, "Listen Miles, the thing is-"

**CLIFFHANGER. so i just wanted to point out that i don't mean to be dissing Joe or Kevin in anyway, the things they are doing are perfectly legal at their age. The rest of their story will be clearer later, but i just wanted to make sure you guys know that i'm not bashing them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no idea where this story is going, well enjoy, review!**

"- I miss you. I want to be friends again. Please call me back. If not, I guess I'll see you at the Disney thing. I lo- bye."

Miley closed her eyes as she listened to Nick's voice fill hear ear. She could almost see him talking and making the facial expressions he always did. She wondered if he still did that thing with is hair where he tried to run is hands through it and straighten it out.

She bit her lip trying to decide if she should call him back.

There was a moment where Miley had almost been sure Nick was going to say I love you just like he used to. She should call him back right? It didn't have to mean anything. It was the right thing to do. She was just being polite, of course.

She went to her calls and pushed the green button. It rang three times.

"Miley?" his voice sounded beautiful and calming. Miley instantly felt relaxed and happy.

"Hey Nick!" she said brightly, her mood was already better just hearing his voice and she didn't feel like being mean or sarcastic like she usually would.

"Miley" he said again and she could almost imagine him smiling on the other end, "Thanks for calling me back"

"No problem, what's up?"

"Nothing really… I just missed you, you know?"

"Yeah I know… We haven't talked in forever" Miley leaned back onto the pillows on her made bed. She had the feeling this would be a long conversation, just like old times. Something in the back of her mind told her that she shouldn't be doing this, but every other part of her was egging her on.

"Yeah. Everyone misses you. My mom needs a girl to hang out with."

Miley laughed, "I miss you guys too. Tell your mom I'm coming over and we're making cookies. How are Kev and Joe?"

Nick paused and Miley was confused. Usually Nick would have a crazy story of something they had all done, "Um good," he said shortly.

Miley could tell that he was holding something back. He never liked to dump his problems on people. He felt bad about doing it randomly, but she always knew that he was dying for her to ask. He was the kind of person who had to be pushed a little to talk.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked with a fake chuckle. The one she had heard countless times during interviews usually used to make light of a situation that was actually very personal to him, usually involving Miley herself.

"Don't try that with me, " she scolded, "I know something's wrong, now spill. What's wrong with Kevin and Joe?"

She heard Nick sigh and she knew that he was about to tell her what was wrong.

"They're just older than me. They're always out. Joe's smoking and Kevin's drinking. I don't know. It just feels like I'm excluded. I know they don't mean to do it…"

Nick's loyalty to his brothers broke Miley's heart. He wanted so badly to believe that they were good and they didn't know what they were doing. And maybe they didn't, who knew?

"I know exactly what you mean. Mandy is old enough to drink now and I'm not worried, she's responsible, but it's just one more thing we don't have in common. It's hard."

"Exactly!" Nick said, "They're not being unreasonable, really. They're not being dangerous, at least I don't think so. It's just that they're the only two people who really get what I have to go through."

"You have me," Miley said before she had even thought about it. But it was true. Miley was too nice to leave Nick alone despite what had happened and they both went through the same daily toils.

"Thanks," Nick said softly.

The two of them sat in happy silence for a moment.

"I'm glad you called me back," Nick said after a while.

"Well, I'm glad I called you," Miley replied.

"Hey, do you want to come over later?" Nick asked suddenly.

"Umm…" Miley said thinking about it. On one hand it would be nice to see the Jonas' again, but on the other hand it would be really, really awkward especially to explain to other people. "Yeah that'd be great," she decided. Seriously, who cared?

So Miley went to Nick's house to the confusion of her whole household. They weren't aware that Miley and Nick were still friends although they really weren't.

Miley was in the kitchen chatting with Mrs. Jonas while she shared her soft cookie baking secrets with Miley as they mixed, pinched, and rolled the dough.

Miley was laughing about the goofy stories Mrs. Jonas was telling her about her boys. Miley was pretty sure they would all be thoroughly embarrassed if they were there.

"Oh Miley, I don't know what I did without you," the older woman said chuckling after telling a comical story about Nick, Joe, and a plunger, "Demi is a lovely girl and so is Selena, but there's no one quite like the famous Miley."

Miley smiled. Even after her rough break up with Nick and her tantrums Mrs. Jonas still treated her exactly the same.

Miley wasn't sure how Mrs. Jonas felt about her and Nick, but that was one of the many things she loved about Mrs. Jonas. She never let her opinions affect other people's choices. It was a real gift. She always seemed impartial on every subject. She trusted her boys to make good decisions on their own.

"Mom," Nick whined coming into the flour covered kitchen, "Miley is my friend and she came to hang out with me, stop hogging her."

"Don't whine Nicholas," Miley said smirking.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Denise said chuckling at their antics.

"And besides," Miley added, "What made you think I came over to hang out with you?"

"Ouch" Nick said grabbing his chest in mock pain, "That one hurt. After all we've been through…"

Suddenly the playful mood evaporated. Miley's heart seemed to beat faster. _After all we've been through…_ Miley was pretty sure that he didn't mean it like that, but those words brought her back to reality. They had been through a lot, so why was she here again?

Denise sensed the awkward silence.

"Miley, sweetie, I just need to pop these in the oven, so you're free to go off with Nicholas."

"Um, thanks," she said looking at Mrs. Jonas and seeing her encouraging smile.

Nick looked sheepish and sorry and he gestured for her to come with him. She followed him down the hall and up the stairs to his room. She had never been in their new house before now.

"I can't believe you guys moved," Miley said walking around and surveying his room. It was just a typical teenage boy bed room- plain and boring. Joe's bed was messy and the sheets were tangled into a ball at the bottom. His bedside table was crowded with red bull cans.

Nick's was perfectly made and his bedside table held nothing but a perfectly placed steno notebook with a pen placed in perfect writing position in case he got a song inspiration in the middle of the night. His elegant cursive and cross outs littered the page.

Nick noticed Miley looking and quickly turned it over.

"Hey, that's private," he said. He had always been sensitive about her (and anyone else) reading his unfinished work.

"Your room's so boring" Miley announced rolling her eyes.

"Well this isn't my real bedroom" he said defensively.

"Huh?"

"The one in Texas"

"Oh yeah, that's so weird. Moving to Texas… your birthplace."

"Yeah, it's nice there. And it was cool hanging out with Sel and Demi during breaks."

"I'm sure it was," Miley said with a laugh, gone was any hostility towards them "They are like the most hilarious people ever when they get together. I never thought I'd get along with people my own age, but now it's like I have two people who know exactly how I've felt and where I've been."

"I'm glad you're happy," Nick said honestly, "You're a great girl, and you deserve to have great friends"

"Thanks," Miley said looking down. Nick always knew how to drop compliments.

Miley looked up and Nick was suddenly very, very close to her.

"You have some flour on your nose," he said leaning in and lifting his hand to her face.

He was so close Miley could smell his breath, minty like the Sugar Free Orbit he was constantly chewing.

Miley didn't even think as she leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. At first she felt his confusion and hesitation, but the only thing she was thinking about was how his thin lips felt on hers.

Soon he began to kiss her back and wound his arms around her waist.

Miley could feel Nick smiling into their kiss and too soon he pulled away gently still holding her in his arms.

But now that their lips weren't touching the weight of what Miley had just done settled on her shoulders.

"Miley," Nick sighed softly and lovingly.

"Shit," she interrupted and pulled herself away from him, "Shit, shit, shit! I should _not_ have done that!"

"But Miley," Nick said sounding hurt, but Miley didn't notice. She was too busy freaking about what she had done. How could she do this to Selena? They were supposed to be over Nick and his drama and be friends. And here she was buying back into his charm. And what about Justin? He was supposed to be her freaking boyfriend! That kiss was wrong on so many levels.

"I have to go," she said pushing past him and heading for the door.

"But Miley-" he tried again.

Miley whipped around to look at him.

"**This never happened**," she said fiercely looking straight into his eyes. Even as she said it she knew that he wouldn't say anything to anyone. She had always been the one who couldn't keep secrets about them. She had wanted the world to know what she had been through. But she didn't want anyone to know about this.

"Miley…"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone this happened"

"But-"

"Promise!"

"Okay, I promise, but Miles-"

She turned around and left slamming his bedroom door in the process.

"I still love you" he finished sadly to the empty room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I really told myself that I wasn't going to update that much to be like suspenseful or something, but honestly, I'm addicted to reviews because you guys are the best and I love love love reading them. If you guys have any real life Niley gossip you want to share with me that is awesome too, I reply to cool reviews like that. So here's a good one:**

**Selena's twitter- **_"__so if you're her guardian angel who's mine? i love how easy it is for you to let me suffer but not her. about 3 hours ago__ from web"_

**I'm not saying anything, but... :P**

**anyway... enjoy, review.  
**

A few days later, Nick was getting ready for the Disney party. It was supposed to show appreciation to all their child stars and their families for their time and commitment. You earned us millions of dollars, here's a free dinner.

It had been three days since Miley had kissed Nick in this very room.

Tonight he would be seeing her again and he had a plan. She couldn't turn him down in public right? That would just make a bigger scene than she would want.

"Nick, honey, we're leaving soon," his mom called up the stairs.

He took one last look at himself in the mirror. He was wearing dark straight legged jeans with a stripped tucked in button down shirt. At the last moment he had traded his fancy Italian shoes for his white converse. They might be less fashionable, but they were much more comfortable and Miley liked them. Lastly he had a black sports coat on to make the jeans look dressier. He ran a hand through his hair before leaving his room.

The event was supposed to be under the radar which meant no red carpet to Nick's delight. He hated posing and answering questions and being scrutinized.

Nick and his family walked into the restaurant and were gestured up the stairs into a large room filled with many tables. The room was decorated in off white and gold and anyone walking in would not assume it was for kids. It seemed almost like a wedding reception minus the bride and groom.

Nick and his family went to the table where the seating assignments could be found. The three oldest brothers were assigned to Table 5 and they made their way over there.

Already at the table were Chelsea Staub and Nicole Anderson. Apparently everyone was sitting by TV show.

Nick noted that the 'Hannah Montana' table seemed to be right across from him and in his view. He could already see Emily and Mitchell sitting there. That was good. She would be within his view.

Suddenly the room seemed to stand still as the three princesses of Disney strutted into the room. Nick felt his heart begin to race.

Selena was on the left in a simple white dress. It glided gently over her body, the vision of appropriateness. She had always been like that, modest, but that didn't exactly capture Nick's attention.

On the right was Demi in a lime green dress that showed off her new tan and dark hair beautifully. One shoulder was left bare exposing just the right amount of her smooth skin. She looked nice as well.

And in the center was Miley. Her hair in an elegant bun at the back of her neck with a few choice pieces hanging into her face. Her dress was strapless and exposed her collarbones and displayed her cleavage nicely. The red dress clung to her perfectly and it made Nick feel slight dizzy like he wasn't getting enough oxygen. He followed the dress down to the short bubble skirt and then down her impossibly long legs and finally to her black heels and then back up again.

_High heels, red dress_ oh he was definitely 'burning up' although she was far from all by herself.

The three girls had their arms linked and they were laughing at something. Everyone in the room seemed to be looking at them and they knew it.

"Woah, Miley is definitely growing up," Joe said on Nick's right.

Nick knew that it was a harmless comment, but it still weirded him out. Miley was attracting people Joe's age? Although her boyfriend was even older so that shouldn't be surprising.

"Dude, that's disgusting. She's like three years younger than you!"

"I'm just saying!" Joe said, "Don't worry little bro I'm not going to steal your girl."

"She's not my girl anymore Joe," Nick reminded him.

"But you still like her."

Nick was surprised that Joe had noticed that considering how distant he had been recently. It also made him worry that he was insanely obvious.

Nick watched them approach the seating table and then have a quick chat with the guy running it.

He saw Miley's lips move and the pleading look on her face. The look that could make anyone do anything she wanted. Nick would know, she had used it enough times on him. If he had been looking at the other girls he would have seen similar looks on their faces. Her eyes lit up and he could tell that she got what she wanted. He would kill be on the receiving end of that smile. He watched the guy check her out as she walked away and he felt the urge to sock him.

"Sel and Dem look nice too," Joe commented being polite.

"Mmmhmm" Nick said while keeping his eyes on Miley.

The group had now gone over to the 'Hannah' table. Miley tapped Emily on the shoulder and they hugged while Selena and Demi gave her friendly smiles.

Mitchell stood up and engulfed Miley in a huge bear hug. She squeezed him back tightly and after a while they let go. He politely gave Demi and Selena half hugs. How Nick wished he could hug Miley that that…

Surprisingly instead of sitting down Miley followed the other two. They started to walk obviously for the very table Nick was sitting at. Nick could see them whispering to each other, probably about him.

"They're coming over here!" Nick said panicking.

"Calm down man," Joe said and he stood up to greet the girls while Nick followed. Kevin had left to make a phone call, probably to Danielle.

"Hey Demi," Joe said greeting her first with a classic peck on the cheek. He greeted Selena in a similar way and lastly went up to Miley.

"Gee, Miley, you look great!"

"Thanks," she said giving him eyes. Nick's blood began to boil even though he knew nothing was going on. _She's such a flirt and I am the lonely heart…_

Nick greeted Demi with a hug, but when he held his arms open for Selena she walked past him and sat down next to Demi leaving the empty seat next to him for Miley.

"Hey," he said to Miley cautiously.

"Hey," she replied blushing. He pulled out her chair for her.

"Um thanks," she said slightly flustered.

Selena shot Miley a questioning look, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

Nick realized then that he was treading in tricky waters. Obviously Selena and Miley had bonded over disliking him. Getting in between two girls was dangerous, Nick knew. One wrong move and a serious girl fight could break out. So he opted for being more discreet.

He pulled out his phone.

_You look beautiful _he text her. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out of her clutch.

He watched her read it and blush obviously. He loved that she was always embarrassed by his compliments.

_Thanks_ was the reply he got back.

_You haven't answered any of my calls_ he sent her.

_I've been busy_

_Doing what?_

_Helping Justin with his album_

Nick's heart dropped.

"Who are you texting?" Selena's voice interrupted Nick's thoughts.

"Justin," Miley said without skipping a beat, "He's bored alone at my house."

"He's at your house?" Nick blurted out without thinking.

Selena's dark eyes glared at him.

"He practically lives there," she informed him rudely, "Miley, he is too hot!" she said in a desperate attempt to piss Nick off.

Miley looked uncomfortable, "Uh yeah he is…" she said half heartedly.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said abruptly and stood up before anyone could say anything.

"I'm going to say Hi to David," Selena said getting up too.

"Awkward," Joe said in a sing song voice so that only Nick could hear.

"Not helping," Nick said placing his head on his hands.

"Go talk to Miley," Joe advised.

Nick knew that he should but he was nervous and scared.

"Since when do you care?" Nick snapped angrily before getting up, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Joe just sat there looking perplexed as Nick walked away. He honestly had no idea what Nick had been talking about. Hadn't he always cared and given Nick advice?

***  
Nick walked out of the bathroom and looked warily to his right at the ballroom filled with people he didn't want to talk to.

On the left there was a glass door that lead to some sort of balcony type thing. Nick decided to go out there and get some fresh air.

When he stepped out he knew he had picked the right way. Standing against the railing holding herself was Miley.

This was his chance.

He snuck behind her, she was so fixated on something that she didn't even notice him. He brought his lips to her ear and began to sing.

**PS- do any of you have JB World Tour tickets? I do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eh, I don't like this chapter that much. Umm.. what up 100 reviews! You guys are the coolest... I'm having issues with how to put together the story... i had the beginning part and i have another idea, but linking the two ideas is kind of tricky, but I'm trying! Oh, and as i'm sure you've noticed.. my reviews are more frequent, but shorter, is that okay with you guys? or would you rather them be longer and be less frequent? Let me know in a REVIEW.  
**

Miley couldn't take the awkward tension at the table. Selena's sadness had turned into spite and anger and it was painfully obvious that she still liked Nick.

Nick, on the other hand, was showering Miley with attention. She could feel his eyes on her from the moment she waltzed into the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he wanted to be close to her again.

So she excused herself and went to the bathroom. She just wanted to get away from the table and take a breather. On the way she noticed a glass door that lead outside.

And that's where she was now. She leaned against the railing and looked out into the smoggy LA air.

Her head was spinning. Did Nick still like her? What did he want? Did she still like him?? She wasn't sure. She knew that kissing him felt good, but who didn't like kissing? She liked kissing Justin too. And what was stopping her and Nick from falling apart again? She hated this new side of herself. Before, when she was Nick, she never doubted anything that she did.

She felt someone behind her and momentarily panicked. But she could recognize that smell anywhere. The person brought his lips to her ears and she shivered involuntarily.

"_Young hearts, I believe that we are not far  
from becoming who we truly are  
love is on its way"_

Miley closed her eyes. His voice was so beautiful especially without any screaming girls or instruments in the background. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. This kind of music was raw and it was real. She had never heard him sing this song before which made it all the more beautiful.

"_You'll find it's gonna be okay  
'cause love is on its way"_

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into him just because that felt normal and right. It was like she didn't even have to think about it. He rested his chin on her bare shoulder. It took him a second to realize she was crying.

"Shh.." he soothed turning her around so that she was facing him and holding her close. She buried her head against his chest taking in his scent like it was a drug.

Being here with him felt so... normal. It didn't require a lot of thought or effort to just _be_ with him.

When she stopped crying she looked up at him.

"Miley" he said softly just as he had a few days ago back up in his bedroom, "Can I kiss you?"

Miley considered the question. It was odd that he would ask. It made her really stop and think about what was going to happen. Was it a good idea for them to kiss? No.

Then again who cared? They were only going to be sixteen once, why not make mistakes now?

She nodded her head almost imperceptibly, but Nick was watching her so closely that he saw it.

Instantly he swooped down and kissed her hard on the mouth.

It was a slightly desperate kiss, but it was what both of them needed and wanted. He pulled her so close and she gripped back just as tightly. It was like nothing was enough for both of them. They had gone too long without each other and they needed their fix because neither of them knew when this would happen again.

When air was necessary they moved their lips barely a quarter inch away from each other and stayed locked in their tight embrace breathing heavily.

"What now?" Nick whispered, afraid of her answer but dying to know at the same time.

Reality set in for Miley. Life was not a fairy tale. It didn't work this way. She couldn't be selfish. There were other people involved in this. She couldn't hurt them.

"We can't do this," Miley said backing away.

"Why?" Nick asked even though he knew the answer.

"We just… can't" Miley said, "There's too many people…"

"Don't listen to them," Nick begged.

"I don't want to hurt her," Miley said quietly and Nick didn't have to ask who. They both knew exactly who.

"I don't want to either…"

"But you did!" Miley yelled, suddenly she wanted nothing more than to say something that would hurt him. It was like angry words were just rising in her throat and she had to spit them out before they hurt her, "You hurt her and I had to pick up the pieces, just like how it always is with you! You broke her heart, Nick. I know what that's like."

"She did it to you," Nick argued. He knew that wasn't fair, but he was desperate to find some sort of hole in her rationale, anything to be with her again.

"I know," Miley said smiling sadly almost as if she pitied Nick, "I don't believe in revenge."

"How about 7 Things?" Nick shot back.

She continued to smile which made Nick feel like a silly boy who was missing the bigger picture. It was condescending and made him feel stupid and angry although not necessarily at her. Here was the passion that his life seemed to have been lacking. Miley was the one who brought it out for him. She seemed to color his world just a little brighter.

"That wasn't revenge Nick. Those are my feelings."

"You said you hated me!"

"I also said I loved you."

"Do you?" Nick pressed looking into her blue eyes for a sign of hope, anything to show him that he shouldn't give up.

"I don't… I mean… that's not…" Miley faltered breaking eye contact with him while looking for the right words to get her out of this situation.

"_You_ broke _my_ heart, Miley" Nick said turning the tables on her, "You broke up with me!"

"Oh please!" Miley scoffed, "You wanted it! You were just too scared to say anything so I did the work for you!"

"I didn't want that…" Nick said slowly, "I just needed time-"

"Yeah well I didn't want to wait around while you grew up," Miley said bitterly.

"I know" Nick said miserably knowing it was all his fault, "I just-"

"Listen Nick, nothings gonna change. Nothing you say is gonna make anything different. We broke up. If you really wanted to get back with me then you shouldn't have started anything with _her._ You did this to yourself. Good bye" and with that she turned around and walked back into the party.

_Wow _Nick thought to himself, _I really fucked that one up_

_***  
_

Miley's head was still spinning after her kiss with Nick. She walked quickly for the bathroom before he could follow her. Not that she was expecting him to. She had basically thrown his heart on the ground and stomped on it. It wasn't exactly that she wanted to hurt him. She had very little reserve when it came to him, she knew. A little bit longer and he probably would have had her. That scared her. If being mean to him would make him stop then it would only work out better for them in the end.

Miley stood in front of the mirror and turned the knob for cold water. She spashed her face which was flushed- from Nick or the LA air she wasn't sure.

She looked at her face in the mirror and sighed. Why did things have to be so damn hard? Nick still liked her, she might still like him, why couldn't it just be easy? But life wasn't a fairy tale. She couldn't just go back to him and expect everything to be perfect again.

Miley knew that rumors, even worse rumors than before, would arise. She could guarentee at least one Selena fan would accuse her of "stealing" Nick from Selena. And God only knows what else they could come up with. Not to mention Selena would be crushed. Selena was clearly still in love with Nick, or at least what she thought was love. Miley was a sensitive person and she couldn't bear to see Selena as beat up as she was when Nick first broke up with her.

Finally, Miley took a deep breath and headed back out to the party.

The first thing Miley saw was Demi and Selena sitting together. Selena looked genuinely upset and Demi had that 'its fine' face on that really said that it wasn't fine.

"What's up?" Miley said concerned as she sat down next to her two new friends. This was actually good, it was distraction from Nick.

"Selena's going to Puerto Rico to shoot the Wizards movie!" Demi said smiling fakely and sounded over excited. Miley wondered what was wrong and knowing she wouldn't get it out of the ever-so-positive Demi she turned towards Selena.

"It's during the premiere for the 3D movie," Selena explained, "Demi I'm really sorry, I didn't plan it like this!"

"I know," Demi said smiling again. Miley could tell that Demi, while upset, was not angry at Selena, "I know it's not your fault, It's fine, I'm so happy for you!"

Selena, being Demi's best friend for years, knew that Demi was still upset which made her feel bad too, but it wasn't like Miley could do anything to change it, but maybe, just maybe she could do something to make it a little easier.

"Listen," Miley said her face brightening up with an idea, "How about we get the hell out of here and have some girl time?"

Demi and Selena exchanged a look. They were still relatively new to Disney and didn't want to break any rules to have them be angry at them.

"It's fine," Miley assured, "We can go back to my house, change into sweatpants, go to Target, get food, whatever."

Miley, of course, had an ulterior motive for wanting to leave. She did not want to have to run into Nick again, but at the same time she knew that her friends probably wanted to get out of there too.

Selena and Demi shared a look and then both nodded before looking at Miley and smiling.

"Okay, let's do it," Demi said and the three of them left without saying anything to anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Miley, Selena, and Demi were now situated in a dinner located a few minutes out of the normal LA area. It was far enough away that it would take a while for any paparazzi to find them and most of the people at the diner were discrete enough not to call them.

They had first stopped by Miley's house and were now all wearing some assortment of sweatpants and a T-shirt.

To Miley the best feeling in the world was being with your girlfriends. Somehow, when she was with her friends the whole rest of the world seemed to disappear. Haters didn't matter, Nick didn't matter, paparazzi didn't matter, glamor didn't matter, all that mattered was that she was having the time of her life.

The three girls had ordered enough food to feed all of their families combined. This particular dinner specialized in all the good home cooked southern meals the girls were used too. Half eaten mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, fried chicken, and cornbread were only a few of the things that littered their table.

Tomorrow, they would probably regret eating this much and then have to work it off at the gym, but right now all that mattered was some good old girl bonding.

Miley was telling them a funny story about her father and Selena and Demi were in histerics. That was the best part about being with your friends- at some point, the stupidest, unfunniest things turn into the words biggest jokes.

"Oh, my God, that's so funny. 'That's a completely different animal'," Demi quoted, laughing hysterically again.

"He is one crazy guy..." Miley said fondly of her father.

Suddenly their female bonding was interrupted by Miley's phone ringing loudly.

Selena grabbed it before Miley could get to it.

"OOOH, it's Justin," she said teasingly before giving it to Miley. It was a text message and Miley had to smile when she read it.

_Thinking about you..._ was all that it read. It was simple things like that that made Miley smile... it was almost like something that Nick would- no, no, no. She was not going to let her mind go down that path. They were over. completely over.

"Look, she can't stop smiling," Demi said nudging Selena and they both laughed at her in a good-natured way.

"Shut up," Miley said blushing. She was currently the only one of them who had a boyfriend. It was sick in a way, but she almost wished that she was single so that she wouldn't always have Justin holding her back.

"You're so lucky," Selena said sighing, "Nick used to play this like hot and cold game, where he'd text a lot for a week and then leave me in the dark for another week."

Demi nodded her head. She could remember Selena's calls and texts asking what Nick was up to when they were on tour and why he wasn't texting her.

Miley rolled her eyes to show her displeasure, but honestly, she had never experienced that with Nick. In fact, her and Nick were pros at having a long distance relationship, it was when they finally were around each other that they started to fight. Their ideals of what being on tour would be like were just not as good as reality. They picked stupid fights with each other, just because they were tired. It was a new experience for both of them.

"Alright girls, since I'm the one leaving, this meals on me," Selena said getting up with the bill and heading for the register before the other two girls could protest.

Demi sighed, "I wish she wouldn't do that."

"Huh?" Miley asked looking at the girl confused.

"Bring up Nick... it's getting a little old you know?"

Miley shrugged, "I guess..."

"She's my best friend and practically my sister and I love her to death, but watching her hurt over someone who never really loved her breaks my heart, I just wish she'd realize it," Demi said sadly.

Miley stayed silent. She wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Never give up on someone who you love and you know loves you," Demi said wisely, "It's hard to come by people like that." Demi gave Miley a look that seemed to just bore right into her.

Suddenly, Miley knew where she should be and without any rhyme or reason, she got up.

"I gotta go," Miley said quickly to Demi who just nodded and tried not to smile. As Miley left the room quickly she passed a confused looking Selena.

"She totally went to see Justin," Selena said rolling her eyes and smiling. Demi just nodded slowly as if distracted.

At the Disney party, Demi had gone to the bathroom shortly after Miley had gotten up and she had seen two _very_ familiar people on the balcony kissing. Demi had always had a sort of soft spot for the celebrity couple known as 'Niley' and even when her best friend was dating Nick she was always kind of interested in what was going on between the two former lovers.

It didn't take a genius to see that they were far from over, but it seemed as if her best friend be a little behind.

***

After Miley walked away from him, Nick stayed standing on the outdoor patio for a long time. Him and Miley were meant to be, he was sure of that. He didn't know how to convince her of that.

It wasn't just that she was beautiful. She was fun to be around. She always knew how to make him laugh and didn't let him take things too seriously. Her smile and laugh were contagious and when he was around her he felt like he was the person that he wanted to be.

Nick racked his brain trying to think of something, anything, that he could say to her to convince her that they were supposed to be together.

He came up with nothing, and finally, he sighed and walked back into the main room.

The first thing he saw was Joe sitting at their table by himself, already eating. Trust Joe to get food before anyone else. Next, Nick automatically searched the room looking for Miley. There was no sign of her or Selena and Demi.

"Hey, where'd the girls go?" Nick asked as he took his seat next to Joe. Saying 'the girls' made it seem less like he just wanted to know where Miley was.

"Umm," Joe said, "I think I saw them leave a little bit ago... but they didn't say good bye to anyone."

Nick sighed. There was no reason for him to be at this party anymore.

"Listen," Nick said to Joe, "I'm gonna call a taxi and go home... I'm not feeling so good."

"Um, okay, are you going to tell mom and dad?" Joe asked him looking at Nick skeptically. It wasn't like Joe didn't notice that Nick had been gone for quite a long time.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, man," Nick said. He knew that Joe was planning on meeting Camilla later and who knew how long they would stay out together. Nick knew that once he was home he would have lots of time to himself to think about Miley and maybe write a few songs about her. It was probably pathetic, but honestly, at this point who cared?

Nick said Goodbye to his parents before calling a cab to come get him and take him back to his house.

When Nick got home he felt completely exhausted. Maybe it was because he had kissed Miley twice in less than a week and he wasn't used to the natural high that she gave him. Or maybe it was just the fact that while he was only sixteen he still had to wake up early and work late into the night. Maybe the stress was just catching up with him. Either way the second Nick hit the pillow he was fast asleep...

Sometime late in the night Nick suddenly jolted awake. His heart was racing and he looked around wondering what had woken him up. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the figure standing in his room.

"Miley?"

**Wow, I've been merciless with the cliffhangers recently, but at least I'm updating super quick! This ones short again, but I think the next one will be longer (I haven't written it yet). K well I'm going to go make cupcakes and stalk people on twitter. You can follow me (smadxx) if you please! i'll follow you back! oh and btw, JB's twitter is a total joke. They are seriously disappointing me... I watched the sneak preview for their show, JONAS, and I wasn't sure I just laughed... and not in a good way. Nick, you are no actor.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**woo-hoo update. So just FYI the updates will be coming a lot slower this week cause I have school and practice which leaves me very little time to write, so I hope you enjoyed the mass updating haha. Enjoy!**

Nick sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes trying to make sure that he was really seeing Miley Cyrus standing in his bedroom in the middle of the night.

Miley shuffled awkwardly on her feet. Coming here had been such a spur of the moment thing, but seeing him now she was unsure of what to say or how to act. Should she try and talk to him or just jump on him right now like her body was urging her to do? He looked adorable with his sleep-messy hair and tired eyes.

"Hey," she whispered into the dark room.

"Is this a dream?" Nick blurted out and then wished he hadn't. He had pretty much just admitted that he dreamed about her- smooth.

Miley laughed at his comment and felt the mood lighten slightly.

"No," she said shaking her head, "I'm really here."

"How?"

"Well, you see Nick, you ring the doorbell, someone opens the door for you and then you walk through it..."

"No, no, I mean, why?" Nick said looking completely confused. His mind was still foggy with sleep and he still couldn't quite wrap his mind around what it meant that she was here.

"I," Miley stumbled, "I, well, I was with Demi and-"

"Spit it out," Nick said slightly annoyed. He still remembered her words from before and he was in no mood to play games with her right now.

"You and me, Nick," Miley said slowly, "I think... I think we're supposed to be together."

Miley bit her lip after saying that. She was unsure of Nick's reaction, unsure if he would be happy, or upset, or annoyed. Scared that she had pushed him away for the last time earlier that night and that he was already over them.

Nick sat there staring at her incredulously. His mind was spinning. There was no way this was really happening. Any second now he would wake up, he was counting on it. His heart was pounding in his ears and he couldn't seem to make any effort to open his mouth or do anything. He watched her face turn from hopeful to disappointed and embarrassed.

"... but obviously, you don't think the same thing anymore." Miley finished lamely, "Sorry, I guess I'll just leave now..."

Miley turned away from Nick and headed for the door her face flushed in embarrassment. She had admitted it before- life wasn't a fairytale- so why had she thought that somehow this might turn out to be? She hadn't doubted anything about coming here until she had walked through his door and was all the sudden faced with the reality of what she was about to do.

She was reaching out for the doorknob when she felt a strong, warm hand wrap around her wrist to stop her.

Time seemed to slow down as Miley turned around to face Nick, her mind was telling her that she was going fast, but to her it seemed like an impossibly long time until they were face-to-face. He was only in a plain white undershirt and boxers and he looked irresistibly adorable.

"You're right," he breathed, pulling her wrist towards him until her arm was around his waist. Miley automatically brought up her other arm so that she was holding Nick while he brought his hands carefully to her face, cradling it gently while looking into her eyes, "You're right," he repeated.

Miley was just about to break into one of her famous smiles when Nick's lips were suddenly covering hers gently and softly. Miley barely had five seconds to enjoy the kiss before he pulled away wearing that heart breaking smile that she loved. _This was where she was supposed to be._

Minutes later, Nick and Miley were on Nick's bed propped against the wall with pillows cuddling and just enjoying each others company.

"You're beautiful," he whispered placing a small kiss on her temple.

"Oh please," she scoffed, still terrible at accepting compliments, "I'm wearing sweats."

"You don't have to be wearing anything-" Nick started.

"Oh yeah, I bet you'd like that!" Miley interrupted suggestively waggling her eyebrows.

"-special to look beautiful to me," Nick finished rolling his eyes, "You would do that."

"Do what?" Miley asked cocking her head innocently.

"Ruin a moment," Nick clarified. Leave it to Miley to turn things into a joke. It was his favorite thing about her though, she never let him get too serious as he was often doing.

"But you still love me," Miley said in a sing-song voice tapping him on the nose.

"True," Nick said before lifting her chin up with his fingers so that he could kiss for for about the millionth time in the past half hour, "I love you," he said again once they were finished.

"I know." Miley said in a faux-cocky tone and Nick gave her a look. She giggled, "I love you too, _Nicky. _You sure are a needy one," she joked giving him a slight push.

"Ha-ha," Nick deadpanned, "Can we please be serious for a second?"

On one hand, no Miley did not want to be serious for a second. She wanted to continue this carefree flirty banter with Nick forever if that was possible. But at the same time she knew that this was inevitable and she knew exactly what she was going to say to him which may have been the reason she did not want to have this conversation.

"Okay," Miley said nodding.

"Well, you're here, which I'm happy about, don't get me wrong, but what changed your mind?" Nick asked her.

"Well," Miley said looking down and playing with her fingers, "I think I always kind of knew somewhere that I'd wind up with you again... I just needed a little push in the right direction. That's where Demi came in."

"Remind me to thank her," Nick said smiling and taking one of Miley's restless hands and intertwining it with his.

"Actually..." Miley started, she could already feel her stomach bubbling nervously and her throat seemed to be closing up, a sure sign that she was about to say something she wished she didn't have to, "I don't think we should really be telling anyone... about us, I mean," Miley said looking away from Nick. She didn't want to have to see the hurt in his eyes.

Nick inhaled and exhaled slowly when he heard Miley say that she didn't want to tell anyone about them. There was no point in getting mad at her for that simple request. All it would do is push her away. He just had to swallow his pride if he wanted to be able to be with her- even if it was just between the two of them.

"That's fine," Nick said and she looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"I'm still technically still dating Justin," Miley warned him searching his face for any sign of anger or sadness, but Nick held fast to his poker face.

"Okay," he said nodding, "It's a good distraction to the media, right? From you and me I mean."

"Yeah," Miley said slowly, still surprised that he was so okay with this. Back when they were dating Nick used to get angry if another guy just looked her way, "Do you think that makes me a bad person?" she asked Nick sounding small.

Nick hesitated. Cheating was wrong, that was a no brainer. But being with Miley felt so right there was no way that this could be wrong. If it was wrong he would be feeling guilty, but he wasn't.

"We're meant to be, Miley," Nick said slowly choosing his words carefully, "Everything will work out in the end..."

"I'll break up with him eventually," Miley promised, "But I can't just like dump him randomly, you know? He deserves better than that..."

Nick nodded, "You do whatever you need to... as long as you love me, I'm good."

Miley looked down and smiled. How did she get so lucky to find a guy who loved her this much?

"I love you so much," she said and looked up at him before reconnecting their lips in a long lingering kiss.

***

"Demi?" Selena asked staring up at the dark ceiling of the room they were both in.

"Mmm?" Demi mumbled from her left, almost asleep.

"Do you think someone will ever love me?"

Demi sat up in bed and looked down at her best friend incredulously, "Are you serious? I love you, your mom loves you, your step dad loves you and you have thousands of fans who love you. Not to mention all your friends who love you."

"Yeah, but _he_ didn't," Selena said sounding very small and hurt, something that was unusual for someone like her who tended to keep everything inside.

Demi shrugged her shoulders, "Some things just aren't meant to be, Sel."

"But I love him, Demi!" Selena cried, "Why wasn't I good enough for him?"

"C'mon, you're wonderful. You're beautiful and talented. Maybe Nick just wasn't over someone else..."

"You mean Miley?" Selena said immediately sitting up like Demi, "No way! She hates him anyway so it doesn't matter."

Demi shrugged, not wanting to be the one to break the news to her.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Besides," Selena said laying back down, "She had Justin who absolutely adores her. She's so lucky, she has it all."

Demi nodded even though it appeared as if Selena was already sleeping. Demi was torn between warning her oldest friend or betraying her newest, but eventually she pushed all thoughts of Nick, Miley, and Selena out of her head telling herself that it wasn't her problem.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reaaaaaaaally short update for now. Fun A/N at the end if you wanna read it :)**

"Nick, I really have to go now!" Miley said giggling and trying to turn away from him.

"Just one more!" he said pulling her in for another 'Goodbye' kiss.

"You said that for at least the last hundred kisses!" Miley retorted still laughing, being in love was like being on drugs and Miley was high as a kite. It was quarter to eleven by this time and she had been trying to leave since at least ten.

"Okay, just one more, I swear!"

"Nick!" Miley exclaimed, but gave into kissing him another time. It's not like she could say no to him considering she wanted to kiss him just as badly.

"I love you," he said finally letting go of her, not that she minded him holding onto her.

"I love you too," Miley said putting her hand on the door knob and turning it to leave his room. She skipped happily down the steps, almost running into the woman at the bottom.

"Woah there," Mrs. Jonas said as Miley almost blew her over.

"Sorry, Mrs. J," Miley said, "Gotta get home by curfew!"

The older woman chuckled at the young girl in front of her, "Well, it was lovely running into you, literally," she said.

"You too," Miley replied with her signature laugh, "Thanks for letting me in by the way."

"Anytime, Miley. No one brings a smile to my Nicholas's face quite like you."

Miley blushed and looked down smiling, trying not to let Mrs. Jonas see it.

"Thanks," she said softly, "Have a good night!"

"You too, Miley," she said smiling and shaking her head in a good natured way as the girl left their house.

***

Miley pulled the door to her house open wide, "I'm home!" she called more for her own benefit than anything else. Their house was so big, probably no one would be able to hear her unless they were close.

"Miley!" a voice called and she heard a pounding of footsteps on the stairs. Miley winced at the sound of it. Justin soon came barreling into the room with a huge smile on his face. Miley smiled back at him weakly. He really was a good guy, he _was,_ but he just wasn't Nick. She wished she could be that girl who could just break up with him out no where. Her best bet was to distance herself from him until either he broke up with her, or she could have a real reason to break up with him.

"Hey Justin," she said and he opened his arms for a hug. She hugged him back trying to make it friendly as opposed to romantic. When he brought his lips in for a kiss she turned her head slightly and offered him her cheek which he pecked obligingly, but not without a confused stare.

"How was the Disney dinner?" he asked her as she walked into the kitchen and he followed her.

"Boring. As usual. Dem, Sel, and I left early and went to that diner that we went to that one time..." Miley said opening the fridge and pulling out a water bottle before practically chugging it. Kissing can be pretty dehydrating you know...

"I missed you," Justin said giving her sad eyes. Miley did not want to have to deal with this now. It was late and she was tired (probably from all that kissing) and Justin being really sweet was not impressing her.

"I wasn't gone that long," Miley said forcing herself not to roll her eyes. Now that she was sure that she loved Nick the things Justin said just didn't seem as spectacular as they used to.

"I always miss you, I just like having you around, it makes me happy," Justin said coming over to her and wrapping her in a hug.

Miley forced a smile, "Well, I'm glad... but right now it's definitely time for me to go to sleep..."

She tried to ignore Justin's sad face as she brushed past him up the stairs to her room. Once safely behind her own door she looked at the picture of her and Justin on her dresser. They were sitting on her bed, his arm around her their cheeks pressed together, both smiling. She winced, she had once been so content with him. Miley pushed the frame gently so that it was picture down and she didn't have to stare at it.

Next she crouched under her bed and pulled out a sketchers shoe box from when she was thirteen, sitting on top of the rest of the contents was an old folded picture. Miley carefully peeled off the white piece of paper with a face on it that was still there from the last time she had opened this box.

There were her and Nick smiling up at her, young and naive, before they knew how badly they would hurt each other. Technically this picture was from when they were "just friends" but that didn't matter, it was her and Nick.

Miley traced their faces and smiled at the memory of when they barely knew each other and smiled before propping the picture up on her beside table and falling asleep.

***

**Yes, that was supposed to be the picture from 7 Things. So I just found out (from someone on youtube) if you watch the first Miley and Mandy video around 3:17 the picture sitting on top of the magazine looks similar to the one in 7 Things, haha just a random fact.**

**Nick talking about Miley on Ryan Secrest was super awk. And he said he has met Justin and he was nice haha. **

**Miley's twitter: "hanging wiff a friend :) talking life and music. my two favorite topics!"**

**Last time she said she was with a "friend" (without specifying who) it was Nick (and they talked about music!), cross your fingers?**

**OH! and JB is using twitter now... its still weird how its all 3 of them, but whatevv. It's super weird how the only person they are following is Demi, and she's not even following them! haha, nice.  
**

**Next update will probably be the JB3D premiere and I plan on making it super long! Review even though it was short please, this story has a ridiculous amount of reviews already, you guys are awesome. I still can't believe that SILWY got more than 400! Okay, I'm done. I swear. Bye.**

**P.S.- Niley rants are fun and I love reading them and replying to them, just FYI :)**

**P.P.S.- very little proof reading, please excuse, if there's anything truly awful please let me know so I can fix it!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter, its long, but nothing really exciting happens. I think I'm better at writing Niley when they're fighting or upset haha. Please review, even if you hate it.**

**TEXT MESSAGES BETWEEN MILEY AND DEMI**  
Miley: Are you done the red carpet?  
Demi: Yeah almost, where are you?!?!  
Miley: Had a mini crisis with Taylor, gonna sneak in the back, see you at the after party

**2 hours earlier**

Miley and her dad walked in the door after a day of recording their TV show. Her mom was in the kitchen and Miley went over to give her a hug.

"Hey babygirl," Tish greeted her, "Taylor's mom called, you should probably call her."

"Isn't she on her way here?" Miley said quizzically. It was her movie premiere even if she was only a "special guest". Taylor should have landed in LA already and be on her way to Miley's house so they could get ready to go together.

"Just call her, " Tish advised her daughter, giving nothing away.

Miley nodded and dialed Taylor's number on her phone. Listening to it ring she climbed the stairs to her room.

"Hey!" Taylor's voice rang sounded over-cheery and fake.

"Hey Tay, where are you?" Miley asked flopping onto her bed and smiling at the picture of her and Nick still on her bedside table.

"In my room..." Taylor said sounding guilty.

"In your room?" Miley repeated confused, "... in Nashville?"

Taylor let out a loud sigh on the other end.

"Yes, in Nashville."

"But-"

"I just couldn't do it, Miley!" Taylor exclaimed exasperated, "I still don't want to see him."

"Oh Tay." Miley said comfortingly, "It's not that big of a deal."

"I'm not strong like you Miley. I know that if I see Joe, those stupid feelings are going to come back. And Camilla Belle will probably be there and that will just hurt too much..."

"I'm not strong," Miley said blushing at the compliment from the older girl.

"Yes you are Miley. you watched Nick date Selena, but you still went to premieres and did concerts with them and promotional things. Demi took your place with them and you just smiled and offered her advice on Hollywood. I don't know how you do it, Miley..."

"No, I'm not that strong. I wrote angry songs, I attacked Sel and Dem."

"But you still faced them and now you've forgiven them. You're a good person, Miley."

Miley's stomach twisted in guilt. Right now, no, she was not being a good person. Lying and cheating? She wasn't raised that way. _Everything will work out_ Nick had told her, but would it?

"It's just so hard!" Taylor continued and Miley settled into her bed and pushed her personal thoughts aside and concentrated solely on her distressed best friend on the phone.

***

Nick's eyes were shifting around the red carpet at his movie premiere looking for Miley. He had to fight the urge to take out his phone and text her.

All the cameras were on them and it wouldn't be appropriate to be on his phone, that would just look completely rude. He also didn't have the nerve to ask anyone. That would only cause rumors about them.

Miley. He was with his Miley again nothing could be better. They had been talking on the phone and texting non-stop all week. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face which was good considering he had to do A LOT of smiling and posing tonight. So maybe it sucked that she was still "with" Justin. But she had promised she would find a way to break up with him when it seemed right. All that mattered to him was that they were in love, everyone else was just background noise- annoying, but endurable.

Finally, it was almost time to go back into the theatre and the boys shuffled over to Demi to pose quickly with her. She was wearing a black dress and looking tanner than ever, but in a good way, not an orange way.

After the photo op, Joe and Kevin headed quickly into the theater leaving Nick and Demi still next to each other from the picture. Even though they hadn't exactly been close lately, especially with what had gone down with her two best friends, they fell into step next to each other.

"She's on her way," Demi said quietly so that only Nick and none of the nosy reporters around them could hear her.

"Huh?" Nick said looking at her confused.

"Miley," Demi explained, "I saw you looking around..."

"Oh, I wasn't-" Nick tried to protest, trying to keep them a secret.

"Yeah, sure, Nick," Demi said sarcastically before walking past him into the theater.

Nick shook his head at her, she was so tuned into people's feelings, it was impossible to keep things from her. He followed her lead into the theater and quickly took his seat next to Joe amidst all the celebrities, their kids, and fans.

The director and producer gave quick speeches and Kevin, Joe, and Nick gave some quick words and then everyone settled into their seats as the lights in the theater dimmed and the movie started.

To be honest, Nick kind of hated seeing himself on the big screen. He had seen the movie before at the early screenings, and this time wasn't any better. He cringed watching himself on stage. He looked too stiff, not playful enough. He didn't know that he came off like that.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated against his leg in his pocket. He slipped in out discretely and angling it down as not to shine out into the dark room, he read the text message he has just received.

_Back row,left side, last seat on the right._

Finally, after a week, he would get to see her again. It was all that he could do not to jump up and run up the aisle.

"Bathroom," he whispered to Joe who turned and looked at him like he was crazy. Nick ignored the look and quickly proceeded to the back of the theater. Anyone who saw him either thought nothing of it or decided to let him be because he had no trouble making it to the last row.

Sitting there bathed in the blue light from the movie screen was Miley. Her hair was in it's natural curls, just the way he liked it, and she was in simple clothes, even better. There was an empty seat next to her and Nick slid into it.

Miley turned and smiled hugely at him.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back, "I missed you."

Miley just smiled and nodded letting him know that she felt the same, it was no place to have a conversation. She settled into her seat to watch the movie, but not before taking his hand and intertwining it with his. His heart beat accelerated at her touch and he was tempted to just ask her to leave the theater with him.

As Miley watched the movie, Nick watched her. Her laughs at the funny parts, the way that she hummed along with the songs she knew, the way she cheered for Demi and Taylor.

Too soon, the movie was almost over and Nick knew he would have to get back to his seat before the lights went back on.

"I gotta go," he whispered in her ear and he felt her shiver, making him smile.

Miley smiled at him, "See you at the after party," she replied and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek since everyone around them was watching the movie.

"That was a long bathroom break," Joe muttered when Nick slipped back into his original seat.

"I ran into someone and I sat with them," Nick replied. Lying to his brother was hard so he decided to tell a version of the truth. Joe shrugged not wanting to pry even though secretly Nick was dying for him to.

Finally, the movie was over and after a few words, everyone shuffled out of the theater and a few of the guests continued on to the after party at the House of Blues. There was a lot of mingling and socializing that Nick and his brothers had to do before they could enjoy themselves, but they got through it thinking about their girls.

When they were done, Joe and Camilla went off somewhere while Danielle and Kevin hit the dance floor. Nick scanned the semi-crowded room for Miley and saw her stranding with Demi in the corner. Miley was gesturing wildly, obviously telling a story while Demi was cracking up. Nick smiled too even though he had no idea what she was saying.

Nick watched as someone who Nick didn't recognize (one of Demi's friends?) came up and stole Demi's attention. Miley looked at them and nodded politely, but Nick could tell that she felt out of place and her eyes circled around the room before they connected with Nick's. She tilted her head towards the door and he nodded.

Miley made her way through the crowd keeping her eye on the door she was heading towards. She opened the door before slipping through. Nick was already waiting for her. The second the door had closed behind her he pulled her around the waist and attached his lips to hers. Miley was surprised, Nick had never been the one who was assertive physically in their relationship. Miley was always to one to grab his hand and kiss him first.

Miley broke away from this kiss before she got so into it she lost herself. Nick looked at her sadly when she pulled away and she couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Not here," she said her eyes pointing towards the door where everyone was. She grasped his hand and pulled him down the hallway until they found an empty room with couches in it. They both stayed silent as they sat down next to each other.

"I missed you so much," Nick said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close, enjoying the way that she snuggled against him.

"You already said that," Miley said smiling at his cuteness. She could tell that he really meant what he said, "I missed you too."

"Want to know what I missed the most?" Nick whispered even though they were the only two people in the room.

"What?" Miley asked just as quietly as Nick had.

"This," he said before pulling her onto his lap and kissing her on the lips. This time Miley let herself completely lose herself in his kiss. Soon their tongues were twisting together as they began an intense make out session. They had talked non-stop since they had gotten back together so the only this was the only thing that they had left to do, not that they minded.

Nick's hands stayed on the small of her back while Miley unbuttoned his suit jacket and slid her hands underneath it tracing pictures on his sides and back because she knew that he loved that.

Nick shivered at her touch and Miley mentally smiled knowing that she was driving him crazy. Her hands were just traveling up him chest to his hair when they were suddenly interrupted by a shriek of excitement.

"I knew it!" Demi exclaimed standing in the door way, "You two are so readable! I knew you were back together!"

Miley and Nick froze like deer stuck in headlights. Neither of them were quite sure how to react to Demi. On the good side, she clearly wasn't angry or upset that she had walked on them hooking up but nevertheless it was embarrassing.

"How long has this been going on?" Demi said excitedly, "You know, I saw you two at that dinner, on the balcony! HA, I was so right."

"Um, could you keep to down Dems?" Miley said wincing. Demi's excitement was a littte too much.

"Sorry," Demi said taking it down a few notches, "Miley, you didn't tell me you broke up with Justin!"

"Oh, well, er," Miley stumbled, while Nick just watched the two girls' exchange.

"Oh, my God, you're still with him! Miley!" Demi scolded gently.

"Just until I can find the right way to break up with him!" Miley said defensively.

Demi nodded, "Ha, Nick, I knew you were looking for Miley earlier," Demi said teasingly.

Nick blushed, "Yeah, well, can you blame me?" he said looking Miley up and down making her blush too.

"Aww, you guys!" Demi exclaimed, "You're too cute. So who else knows?"

"Well, now that you know," Miley said pretending to think, "That makes, well, you!"

"Wow, how are you going to tell Sel?"

"Um maybe we can just not tell her?" Miley said smiling weakly. Miley was actually somewhat scared to tell Selena, knowing that when she got angry she tended to lash out at people.

"Oh, I wasn't going to," Demi clarified, she knew it wasn't her place to tell, "But you know you're going to have to... It will be so much worse if she just, you know, finds out on her own."

"I know..." Miley said playing with her hands, getting anxious just talking about it.

The three of them sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Nick and Miley still on the couch while Demi stood in the doorway.

"Well..." Nick said, eager to get back to what they were doing, "If you're done Demi... Do you think you could excuse us?"

Demi rolled her eyes at Nick, "Actually, I came to find Miley because Justin is here looking for her."

"What?!" Miley cried instantly getting up, much to Nick's disappointment, "What is he doing here?"

"He said he's here to pick you up... I told him that you went to the bathroom and I'd go get you," Demi said shrugging.

"Oh, my God, Demi you're the best," Miley said throwing her arms around her, "Thanks for covering for me."

"No problem," Demi replied, "But let's not make this a habit, okay?"

"No, of course not, everything's going to work out," Miley promised, "I guess I have to go now..."

Nick stood up as she said this and Demi made the good decision to give them a moment of privacy and went back into the hallway.

"I didn't know that he was coming to get you," Nick said frowning slightly and looking upset.

"He offered my parents so they didn't have to drive me home," Miley explained, but Nick's expression stayed the same, "Please don't do this to me..."

"I'm sorry," Nick said softening and pushing her hair out of her face, "I just don't like sharing you."

"You're not. You're the only one who holds my heart," Miley told him and his face lit up and he leaned in for one last kiss.

"I love you," he said softly holding her close for the few moments they had left together.

"I love you too," she replied connecting their lips again.

"Hurry up you two!" Demi called impatiently from the other side of the door and Nick and Miley both rolled their eyes and laughed before leaving the room with Demi.

When they walked back out into the party, Justin stood out in plain jeans and a white T shirt. His eyes lit up when he saw Miley coming towards him.

"Hey!" she said when she saw him and he pulled her into a hug and gave her a quick peck on the lips before she could do anything about it.

"Hey," he said back smiling at her happily. If he had eyes for anyone other than Miley he might have been confused by Nick who was standing next to Demi with his jaw clenched tightly, "Did you have fun?" Justin asked her.

"Yeah," Miley replied smiling as he took her hand, "It was nice catching up with people."

It was then that Justin finally looked up, Demi had convinced Nick to relax. Justin greeted Demi with a polite hug before turning to Nick.

"Nick," he said politely holding out a hand. It annoyed Nick that he was so polite, but somewhere deep down Nick felt bad seeing him interact with Miley. Nick shook his hand clasping it tightly, "Justin," he said nodding.

"Good luck with your movie, I hope it does well," Justin told him while all Nick could do was nod. If only the guy wasn't so nice! Then maybe Nick could have a legit reason to hate him other than the fact that he was with the girl he loved.

"Bye, Nick," Miley said smiling and waving to him before Justin lead her by the hand out the door to his car. Nick sighed and Demi looked at him sympathetically.

"Is this wrong?" he asked her.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I was afraid you were going to say that..." Nick admitted before going off to find someone to distract him from the fact that Miley had left his party with another guy.

**I just kind of added that Taylor thing randomly, you know since she didn't go to the premiere and Miley wasn't on the redcarpet, but was seen going to the after party. Did anyone else notice that Taylor isn't following Miley anymore on twitter? It kind of seems like there's a Demi/Miley vs Selena/Taylor thing going on, idk it's kind of weird. Cause Demi and Miley seem really close right now and so do Taylor and Selena. Any one have anything thoughts on this?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I officially updated all of my stories today :) Probably because I took a mental health day from school, so I had lots of time. Enjoy!**

"Nick!" Mrs. Jonas called from down the stairs. Nick was in his room, texting Miley while Joe and Kevin were out with their respective girlfriends.

"Yeah, mom?" he said coming down the stairs.

"So Tish just called me..." Nick's heart sped up, "She invited us over for dinner. I told her that Kevin and Joseph were busy, but that the rest of us would love to come... is that okay?"

"Umm..." Nick said as if he was thinking about it although on the inside he was screaming yes, "Yeah that sounds cool, I mean, I guess..."

Mrs. Jonas nodded, "I believe Demi will be there too... and probably Justin."

Ugh. Justin. Nick thought to himself, but the idea of seeing Miley was more exciting that his reluctance at seeing that guy.

"Yeah, he's cool," Nick lied cooly. His mom looked at him as if he was crazy, but she didn't ask any questions.

"Alright, we're leaving in an hour, go get ready," she said dismissing him.

Nick was unable to keep the grin off his face as he climbed the stairs up to his room to take a shower and get dressed.

***

Miley was a nervous wreck. Her boyfriend was coming over to dinner while her... other boyfriend? was there too. This was getting too complicated.

Miley was sitting on the couch, cuddling with Justin, while Noah watched something on TV. Miley was the kind of person who could snuggle up to anyone, so it wasn't awkward in that sense, but she knew it was about to get much, much awkwarder. Demi sat on the couch opposite her, reading a magazine giving her sympathetic looks every so often.

The doorbell rang. _Here we go_... she thought to herself. Nick's family came through the door. Frankie instantly ran to Miley giving her a huge hug before running over to Noah and hugging her too. Noah's expression of shock was hilarious and the three older kids in the room laughed.

Nick stood in the doorway watching Miley snuggled up against Justin, doing everything he could to not go over and punch the guy in the face.

"Nick!" Miley said getting up and running over to him, giving him a quick, "friendly" hug. Nick barely had time to squeeze her before she let go, "You have to come see my new studio!" she exclaimed grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs to her room.

Justin looked at Demi confused and Demi just shrugged her shoulders not committing to saying anything. She was determined to stay out of it as much as possible.

The second the door was closed in in her small, home recording studio, Miley was attacking Nick with her lips. He grabbed her around the waist pressing her against the wall while she gripped his face tightly in her hands. After a few minutes of intense kissing they broke apart staring at each other with goofy love-struck grins.

"I missed you," Miley whispered out of breath and all of Nick's jealousy evaporated. The image of Justin holding her on her couch the way that Nick wished he could completely left his memory. All that mattered was that she was here with him now.

"I missed you more," he said pressing his forehead against hers and staring into her eyes.

"Not possible," she argued dropping her hands from his face to rest around his neck.

"I'd argue," he said smirking, "But I'd just wind up winning, so I won't."

"Fine, think what you want," Miley replied smirking too before kissing him again, softer this time and less desperate. They kissed slowly and softly losing track of time...

***

"Miley! Nick!" Billy Ray called up the stairs for about the fifth time, "Time for dinner!"

"What could they possibly be doing?" Tish mused wondering what the two teens were up to, not suspecting anything. The rest of the guests were already situated around the table waiting for them.

Demi had to fight back the urge to laugh at everyone's cluelessness. To her, it seemed so obvious what they were up to.

"Miley probably convinced him to record something with her," Demi said jokingly before anyone could start putting two and two together, "She's made me record about five songs with her since she got that put in."

"Well, at least she's making good use of her gift," Billy Ray said shaking his head, but smiling at the same time. Secretly, he was pleased that he had picked such a great gift for his daughter.

"I can go get her," Justin offered and Demi looked up worriedly.

"No!" she exclaimed suddenly and everyone looked at her confused, "I mean, no that's okay. I'll go. I want to see if she's done editing the John Mayer cover we did the other day..." Demi finished sounding official. Before anyone could say anything she got up and headed towards Miley's room.

Demi was in no mood for games and she flung open the door to the studio without knocking. Nick was sitting on the chair behind the sound board, Miley was on his lap and he was kissing her neck while her head was tilted back, her eyes closed.

"This had got to stop!" Demi exclaimed, exasperated at the two lovers and the drama they were creating. Sure, they seemed meant to be, but this was getting ridiculous.

Both of them looked up at her, Miley looking guilty and Nick looking annoyed in a good natured way.

"Well," Nick said glaring at her playfully, "If you would learn how to knock this would stop happening."

"I don't mean you two horndogs," Demi retorted rolling her eyes, "Do you even know how close Justin was to coming up here to get you guys? And guess who had to save your asses? Me. And guess who doesn't want to keep doing that? Me."

"Sorry," Miley said weakly, still on Nick's lap. Demi couldn't help but notice the way Miley's eyes sparkled, something that Demi had never seen since she had been friends with her. It was hard to be mad at someone when they were so clearly in love.

"It's okay," Demi said softening, "But you know it would be a lot easier if you guys just came clean..."

"Soon," Miley promised again. She got up and Nick did too. The three teenagers walked down stairs together, Demi tactfully in between them.

"Found them!" Demi said brightly as she walked back into the dinning room.

"Sorry," Miley said grinning sitting down next to Justin, "I was just showing Nick how my recording studio works, we had the headphones on."

Nick nodded at her lies and sat down next to her, "It's really cool, Mr. Cyrus, nice job."

Billy Ray smiled at the boy. At one point there had been some hard feelings, but of course, he was an adult who didn't hold grudges the way a teenager might. He knew that him and Miley were just kids being kids. "Thanks, Nick," he said, "Anything for my little girl."

"Well, shall we eat?" Tish said and began serving the food. Once everyone had food on their plates, the conversation began.

"So," Mr. Jonas said turning to Justin, "I hear you're an aspiring musician."

"Yes, sir," Justin said politely, "I was on Nashville Star, which is kind of like American Idol, I didn't win, but lucky for me, Billy Ray here seemed to think that I had some sort of talent."

Mr. Jonas nodded, "We'll be on the look out for your music. Good luck."

"Thank you," Justin said sincerely. In annoyed the heck out of Nick. His whole body tensed. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his knee squeezing it tightly before releasing.

"Relax," Miley muttered so that only Nick could hear. At her touch Nick naturally relaxed, it was just the affect that she had on him.

"Justin and Miley have been writing songs left and right," Tish said smiling at her daughter and her boyfriend, "We keep joking that they should release an album of all duets."

Everyone chuckled at the comment, everyone except Nick that is. Him and Miley were never allowed to record duets. At least ones that would ever be released. Too obvious, they were told.

Once dinner was over, the kids (and Justin) were excused while the adults gathered to talk about thier kids and the crazy business that they were in.

The whole group went into the basement to hang out. All of the guitars that the Cyrus family owned were lined up against one wall. Justin took one, as was customary after dinner, and began to strum out a tune.

Nick recognized it instantly and picked up a guitar and began to strum along with him. It was weird, it would be a lie to say it wasn't. But surprisingly Nick didn't pick up the guitar to compete with Justin, he just honestly wanted to play along.

Nick nodded at Justin for him to start singing.

"_She's a good girl, loves her mama,_

_loves Jesus and America too,_

_She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis,_

_loves horses and her boyfriend too"_ Jusin sang smiling at Miley who gave him a weak smile back.

The irony of the situation was not lost on Miley. Her two boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend who she was kind of hooking up again were jamming together. What kind of crazy world was this?

Then Nick took over,

"_It's a long day livin' in Reseda_

_That's a freeway runnin' through the yard_

_And I'm a bad boy, 'cause I don't even miss her_

_I'm a bad boy for breaking her heart..."_

_"And I'm free, I'm free fallin'" _the two guys sang together.

Miley and Demi smiled and cheered as they should, but when the guys looked away for a second they made eye contact that just screamed 'What the hell??'.

Nick and Justin both stopped playing.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Jusin exclaimed raising his hand to high five Nick. Miley wanted to laugh at the situation, in her wildest dreams she never would have imagined this happening. She was just waiting to wake up.

Nick, who was happy to find someone to jam with again now that his brothers were so busy, was smiling too.

Don't get him wrong, it annoyed him to no end that Justin turned out to be cool. Nick certainly didn't want to actually _like _this guy, but it was turning out impossible not to.

Miley shook her head at Demi and the guys started playing another song and Demi's shoulders shook with surpressed laughter. This was definitely a friendship no one saw comming.

**HAHA, so I'm the author and even I didn't see that one coming. FYI, the song is Free Fallin by Tom Petty and JB does a pretty good cover of it. **

**On another note, has anyone been reading the comments on OceanUp and heard the JB/Miley/Selena/Demi story that a so-called "source" has been spilling. Idk what to believe! It's crazy!**

**Next chapter I'm probably going to skip ahead to the KCAs and put some of Selena's POV in it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all, I know I did not update when I said I would, but I had to unexpectedly watch my 1 yr old niece and then Saturday I had an all-day Lax tournament. Idk how I feel about this chapter, it skips way ahead. **

**Second of all, if you're one of the people saying that Miley is a liar and you're disappointed in her, just go now. I don't even want you reading my story. But if you aren't please enjoy and review!  
**

Miley sat in the car with her mom and sister bubbling with excitement. It had been almost three whole weeks since she had last seen Nick. And tonight they would both be attending the Kid's Choice Awards. The past week she had barely even gotten to talk to him because of their busy schedules and she was anxious just to see him even if she had to pretend they weren't friends.

Miley took on the red carpet in her long white dress. She did her thing, smiling and posing for the cameras. It was tiring and boring, but it came with the territory. She wanted to sing and act for millions of people and this was the price she had to pay. There were perks though like seeing Demi and posing with her while trying to hold a conversation.

"Nick's over there," Demi said through her smile nodding slightly with a tilt of her head.

"Thanks," Miley whispered into her ear while giving her a quick hug goodbye.

Miley practically ran over to the three boys, trying to keep her composure. It took all her control not to jump on Nick right then and there.

"Hey guys," she said casually with a small wave of her hand.

"Hey Miley," Joe said smiling and giving her a quick one armed hug. Kevin nodded at her and she nodded back. They weren't exactly at each other's throats, but they weren't the best of friends either. Kevin had never been a huge fan of Nick and Miley's relationship and the whole shirt thing wasn't exactly a great ice breaker.

"Nick," Miley said smiling a little too wide. She hugged Nick resting a hand on his chest and brought her lips to his ears, "Meet me backstage," she whispered in his ear, feeling a shiver run through his body. His eyes raked over her body and he couldn't help smiling.

She walked away quickly leaving Nick slightly out of breath and leaving everyone guessing as to what just happened.

"What's up with you guys?" Kevin asked Nick looking at him questioningly.

"I don't know," Nick answered honestly. They had barely talked in the past week and seeing her again and getting his fix was hypnotizing. Although despite her promises, she had yet to break up with Justin.

Nick and Justin were hardly friends, but Nick had come to respect him in a way. He was a talented artist and he treated Miley fairly well. As much as Nick hated to admit it he was starting to doubt Miley. He wondered if she ever had any intention of breaking up with Justin.

_Two boys are better than one right?_ He couldn't even believe he even just thought that. Miley wasn't that kind of girl. She was just too nice. It was going to blow up in their faces, he knew, but he also knew that there was no way he was letting her go, not without a fight.

Nick took his seat with his brothers in the venue the event was being held in. He could see Miley perfectly from this spot, a great view. He watched her take out her phone and type something in. She bit her lip as she sent it and his phone instantly vibrated.

_I can't wait until I get you alone ;)_

Nick's breath became shallow and his cheeks reddened. He flashedback to the last time they were together, pulling her down onto his lap, kissing the soft skin on her neck hearing her whimper softly at the new contact, his curls wrapped around her fingers.

She turned around and looked at him and he winked at her and watched her blush lightly and look down smiling.

Finally, after watching many people receive their awards and watching the goofy skits, Nick and Miley met backstage. Miley pulled Nick close by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him close to her and pressing her lips against his hard.

"Mmm," Nick hummed contently once she pulled away, keeping his eyes closed.

"What's up?" she whispered placing a hand on his cheek, tracing the features that she loved so much

"Well," Nick said, "There's this girl, she hasn't called me in a while, and I _might_ miss her or something like that."

"Oh?" Miley said raising an eyebrow, "She must be pretty special..."

"Believe me, she is," Nick said pulling her closer to him.

"Could you describe her to me? I don't think that she'd like to see me with you, you know?"

"Well," Nick said smirking, "Her body's banging," he looked her up and down, "and she has great legs, but you know what I love most about her?" he asked placing a finger under her chin and pulling her face to his.

"What?" Miley said barely audible over the beating of her heart.

"Her beautiful smile," he said, earning him a ginormous, genuine, Smiley-Miley smile, "And there it is," he finished.

"You're too sweet," Miley said burying her face in his shoulder to hide her red cheeks.

"You deserve it," he whispered into her ear.

"I don't," she said shaking her head, "I still haven't told him..."

"You have to tell him, Miley," Nick said sternly, "I love you, but..."

"I know," Miley wailed, shaking her head again, "I will soon, I promise..."

"Miley... you've been saying that for over a month."

"I don't know how to tell him," she admitted. It was true. She couldn't count how many time she had tried to bring it up, but had failed miserably, pretending that she wanted to talk about something else.

"Miley," Nick said, "Look at me," she continued to hide her face, "Look at me," he said again.

Finally she looked up at him, tears glistening in her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said automatically even though he hadn't planned on it. Just seeing her cry made him want to apologize even though he hadn't done anything unreasonable.

"You don't have to apologize," Miley said shaking her head, "I just don't know how to do this. Breaking up with someone to be with someone else, it just doesn't feel right."

"You don't have to do this," Nick said swallowing his pride and trying to let go of his own happiness for her.

She looked at him incredulously. She knew him well enough that he was just trying to be the bigger person, but he secretly wanted her to break up with Justin.

"I want to!" Miley insisted, "I just don't know how."

"Listen," Nick said holding her close and looking her straight in the eye, "Tonight you're going to go home. You're going to talk to Justin. Not break up with him necessarily, just talk to him about you two. Just promise me that, please?"

Miley nodded, feeling ashamed hearing the hurt in Nick's voice, "Okay, I'll talk to him," she agreed and he smiled satisfied with her answer and kissed her again.

***

"I think I still like Nick, Demi," Selena said across the phone line. She sighed. It was easy to hate him when she had someone supporting her hate, but now that she was in a different part of the world with very little people who she knew, it was becoming easier and easier to forget about his cold break up and only remember the good things about their relationship.

On one level, Selena realized that Nick had never really loved her, but sometimes the heart doesn't always feel what the head knows. All she could remember was the tingles she felt all over her body every time they came in contact and how her heart fluttered every time she read one of the sweet messages he sent her.

Back in California, Demi froze. She wasn't sure how to react to her best friends latest confession.

"You know you're too good for him," was the only think Demi could think of to say, "He dumped you out of no where. Why would you want to be with a guy like that?"

"Maybe I should have just called him and asked him why," Selena said completely ignoring what Demi was telling her, "I mean we just kind of ended and then stopped talking. Do you think I should call him?"

Demi's eyes shifted to where Nick and Miley had just left together. Now would definitely not be a good time for Selena to call Nick.

"I don't know..." Demi said trying to sound like she was unsure, as opposed to completely against it, "Everything's kind of crazy here... I don't know if he'll have the time to talk, maybe you should wait."

"Yeah maybe," Selena said sighing again, "Don't tell Miley, okay? I don't want her to think that I'm like weak or something. She's so strong. It's unfair."

Demi nodded even though Selena couldn't see her. Miley was strong, that wasn't a lie. But Miley also knew when to give up on her pride, which was why she was back with Nick. Demi was happy that two of her friends were happy, but she wasn't sure how to feel about how their happiness would effect Selena's. Was there anyway to balance it out? Two people happy, only one unhappy. Did that make it okay? Demi didn't know.

"Listen, I gotta go," Demi lied. It hurt her to lie to her best friend, but she knew that staying on the phone with her would only lead to more lies, "Good luck tonight, I hope you win!"

"Thanks, Dem," Selena said, "You're the best. Have fun! Tell Miley I said 'Hi'"

"Will do. Bye." Demi couldn't help feeling guilty as she hung up. She knew that it shouldn't be any of her business, but three of her friends were involved so how could it not be her business?

***

Not surprisingly, the second Miley walked in the door she was faced with Justin.

"Hi Miley!" he said excitedly and gave her a huge hug and a quick peck on the lips. Miley silently thanked God that it was a quick kiss that she didn't necessarily have to return. She could practically still taste Nick on her lips.

"Hi Justin," she said smiling warmly at him. No matter what she would always have a special place for him in her heart even if it wasn't the same kind of place that Nick held. He was the one who picked her up and put her back together, she would forever be indebted to him in that sense. Which is what made it even more awful that she was leading him on like this.

"Did you have fun?" he asked her like he honestly wanted to know, not like he was just making conversation.

"Yeah, it was nice. I cried on stage though," Miley said embarrassed looking down at the floor. Crying on stage had not been in her plans for the night especially at the Kid's Choice Awards, but after being with Nick her emotions were always really intense and she wasn't expecting to win Favorite Female Singer of all the awards she was nominated for.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Justin said pulling her into another hug and kissing the top of her head. Miley couldn't help but realize that this was a gesture her father often did to show her support. It was an icky feeling.

"Listen Justin," Miley said pulling away from him gently, "We should talk."

Justin's face immediately became stony and reserved instead of happy and carefree. Miley's courage slipped down the drain. But she had promised Nick, so she was going to do something even if it wasn't breaking up with him.

"Okay, so talk," Justin said looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Um," Miley started, "It's just that, you know, you're around a lot... and I just think that... Maybe I just kind of need some space, you know? Maybe you could hang out with the guys sometime? Like Mandy's brother or something? I mean, sometimes it feels like we're married and live together... We're young we don't need that, you know?" Miley's whole speech sounded like one giant question and Miley hated that she didn't sound sure or confidant.

The relief that flooded through Justin's face broke her heart. He was expecting Miley to break up with him so her "needing space" seemed like the greatest thing he had ever heard.

"Yeah, sure," he said smiling, "Anything for you, babe."

Miley smiled at him and grabbed his hand squeezing it gently, "Thanks."

"I love you," he said earnestly.

"I love you too," Miley replied, knowing that while she did love him on a friendship level, she didn't mean it the same way he did.


	14. Chapter 14

**SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY. Sorry that it's been so long and sorry that this chapter is basically a filler chapter and really short. But I'm working on the next one in which Selena and Miley talk. Random A/N at the end if you wanna read it. Even though it sucks can you just review so I know I haven't lost all my readers?**

Nick rushed to the door the second it rang and flung it open excitedly. It had only been three days since he last saw Miley, but that was still too long.

He quickly grabbed her by her hand and pulled her in the house while she laughed at his eagerness. She was wearing plain cutoff shorts and a white tank top that fit her perfectly. Nick's eyes traced her long legs and she giggled.

He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her quickly on the lips, surprising her immensely.

"Nick." she said warningly looking around his house with her eyes. They were still keeping their relationship a secret from everyone and Miley didn't want anyone else to catch them.

"Don't worry, no one's home," Nick told her keeping his arms around her waist.

"Oh, well in that case," she said and pressed her lips back against his. She felt him smile into the kiss as they continued to lock lips. Soon they both opened their mouths slightly turning it quickly into making out.

When they weren't together physically, they were constantly texting or on the phone as much as possible. Basically, they both knew every detail about the others life from what they were wearing to who they talked to that day.

So when the finally did get together, the only thing left to do was the physical stuff. Their previous relationship wasn't that physical considering most of the time they were either surrounded by cameras where no contact was allowed or with their families where contact was embarrassing because they could count on someone (most likely Nick's brothers) making fun of them.

But now that they could be together, just them, and everyone suspecting they were just friends, they could spend hours just kissing.

Soon Nick and Miley were on Nick's bed watching a movie on his laptop. But were they really watching? Of course not. Nick had meant it when he suggested they watched a movie, but it was soon forgotten when Miley laid her head on his shoulder and he could smell her familiar scent. All he wanted to do them was kiss her senseless until both of them forgot about the outside world and Miley was happy to oblige.

Things were getting more and more heated as Miley rolled gently on top of Nick. Part of Nick knew that this was a bad idea, but another bigger part of him just didn't care. It was him and Miley, they had made promises and both of them intended to keep them.

Nick smiled as Miley's hands ran up his shirt, tracing patterns on his chest and stomach making him squirm slightly, but in a good way. He drew circles on her back because he knew that she liked the feeling.

She pulled away for a second looking at him and then at his shirt and then back at him. He knew what she wanted. His shirt off. What's the big deal? Nick thought to himself. She had seen him shirtless plenty of times. Between pool parties and her inability to knock on his dressing room door she had probably seen him shirtless just as many times as not.

She smiled at him and held his bare shoulders and she leaned down to kiss him again. Soon their make out session was becoming all out face sucking. Gross when you think about it, but perfect in the moment.

Miley just wanted to be close to him. She had been feeling trapped lately. Trapped and repressed, like she couldn't express her feelings. She knew mentally that she and Nick couldn't tell anyone about them and she understood the consequences, but that didn't stop her from wanting to stand on roof tops and shout her love to the world.

She had never wanted Nick as badly as she did now and he felt the same. Both of them had felt lust of course, they were teenagers after all. Who hasn't seen a hot guy or girl and just instantly been attracted to them? It's not wrong to think like that, its the action and control that makes it different.

Right now though, with the feeling of love AND lust, Miley found it hard to think clearly and began acting on pure instinct. She pressed herself against Nick harder and heard his muffled groan of pleasure through their kissing. She flip her leg over him so that she was now straddling him without thinking about what she was really doing.

Nick's breathing was staring to get shaky and he knew that if he let this continue on any farther he wouldn't know where to stop. When did it become "impure" or "inappropriate"? How exactly does one define "sex"? Nick wasn't sure, but he was sure that now wasn't the time to make those guidelines when his girlfriend was on top of him in bed.

Miley was suddenly pushed off of Nick and she felt gently, but still hard enough to shock her, onto the floor. What the heck? she thought angrily about to yell at him until she looked over at him.

He was breathing heavily with his eyes closed and he looked like he was about to lose control. Instantly she felt guilty for pushing him.

"Sorry, I- sorry," Miley said adjusting her shirt and holding her hands up as if to prove her innocence.

Nick regained normal breathing, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it get that far..."

"I wasn't going to... you know," Miley clarified blushing at the fact that they were even having this conversation. Despite what people thought, she took her promise very seriously. She really wanted to wait until marriage to have sex.

"I know," Nick said finally opening his eyes and sitting up while looking at her. Miley still noticed (and loved) the way that his eyes seemed to sparkle when he looked at her. It made her feel not only loved, but cherished. Like she was worth something.

Both of them starred at each other for a long time both blushing and feeling slightly awkward about the situation. Neither of them wanted to talk about it more than they already had, but neither of them could think of anything else.

"You know, you can come back here," Nick said chuckling slightly at Miley who was standing at least five feet away from him. She shrugged her shoulders and came over to the bed where he was sitting.

She sat just on the edge, dangling her feet of the side and he moved next to her. She kept her eyes on her bare feet and swung them slightly.

"I'm not mad," he told her trying to catch her eyes. Finally she looked at him and he smiled. She smiled weakly back. She still felt kind of guilty, like she had pushed him or something.

Nick grabbed her face gently cupping her cheek so that she was facing him. Miley felt the familiar butterflies. This feeling never got old to her. No matter how long she knew him or how many times he touched her she still felt that wonderful tug in her stomach.

"I love you," he whispered even though they were the only two people in the house.

"I love you too," she said back equally quiet and he brushed his lips against hers cautiously. Soon they were making out again (although this time they managed to stay sitting up). Both of them were getting really into it again when...

"WOAH!" the voice came from the door that Nick and Miley had left open without thinking about it.

Now imagine the scene this person had stumbled in on. Nick, still shirtless, making out with his ex-girlfriend on his bed. This was not normal Nick Jonas behavior.

Nick and Miley broke apart quickly, but neither of them got up. They were both to startled to pretend that nothing was going on or as if it was was one time thing.

"Um, hey Joe," Nick said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hi Joe," Miley echoed smirking at the older boy's confused expression. His eyes flicked back and forth between Miley and Nick several times before finally speaking again.

"How long?" Joe asked the lovers.

"Huh?" Nick asked confused.

"How long has this been going on?" Joe clarified, sighing. Not in an ashamed way, but in an I-knew-this-was-coming way.

"Um..." Nick said eying Miley unsure what she wanted to tell Joe. Personally Nick didn't mind telling him everything, he was his brother after all even if he had been slightly AWOL recently.

"Since that Disney dinner," Miley blurted out, unable to lie about it.

"The one you left early from?" Joe asked eying Nick who nodded, "Well that makes sense..."

"How so?"

"Because you've been less of a jerk and you've been on your phone constantly," Joe explained. Nick opened his mouth to reply, but Joe had already left the room.

"Um..." Miley said awkwardly, "I should go..."

"No don't!" Nick said quickly then blushed.

"I have to shoot early tomorrow," Miley explained, "And Justin wants to take me out to dinner tonight so..."

Nick's face hardened at the mention of Justin. Sure him and Miley were hanging out less and she tended to ignore his calls claiming she was busy, but still. It wasn't Justin's "Miley's Boyfriend" status that annoyed Nick as much as the way that Justin could go out with Miley. Sure paparazzi would follow them and take pictures and make rumors. But no one was telling Justin that he was ruining his and his brothers career and that he needed to be more discrete. It just wasn't fair.

"But I'll call you tonight, okay?" Miley said giving him the smile that dazzled him and made him forget what he was thinking on the spot.

"Okay..." he said slightly dazed as she kiss him one last time before leaving the room. Moments after she had left, Joe came back.

"So you and Miley again, huh?"

"Yeah," Nick sighed happily.

"It's not surprising, but somehow it is," Joe said thinking about it.

"I guess we're just made for each other," Nick said shrugging. Honestly he had already accepted that fact.

"I thought she was dating Justin."

"And your point?" Nick said annoyed. Like he needed reminders of that.

"It just doesn't seem like the Nick I know. I can't believe you didn't tell me about this," Joe shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his mature level-headed brother had gotten himself in a mess like this.

"Well, I guess you don't know me that well," Nick said rolling his eyes.

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"Please. When was the last time we hung out when we weren't shooting or recording or doing an interview?" Nick said letting his annoyance at the whole him/Miley/Justin issue transfer over to annoyance at his brother.

"You did this, Nick," Joe said equally annoyed at his brothers accusations, "You're the one who started shutting yourself out! You're the one who kept saying 'I'm fine, I'm fine, stop asking' and who didn't ever want to go out anymore. I thought this was what you wanted!" Joe all but shouted at him. He hated fighting with his brothers, but he also hated being accused of things that he didn't think he did.

"Whatever," Nick grumbled, thinking about what Joe had said and wondering it could be true. He brushed past his older brother before heading out the door to his car destination unknown.

**Dun, dun, dun. And another person discovers the secret...  
**

**Alright, A/N. Paranoid music video. Have you seen it? It's leaked if you want to watch it on YouTube. I know that I'm a Niley fan so I'm slightly biased, but did anyone else thing that Nick's part seemed like Miley? Like when he looks left and right and the girl is like every where, just like Miley is everywhere and it's like Nick can't stop seeing her and then he "crashes" because he's not keeping his eyes on the "road" (aka the future)? Idk, I'm probably reading into it. It was also weird that Nick was the only one who's scene had to do with a girl although he's the only one who's reportedly single. **

**ALSO has anyone else heard the preview of the "Send it On" song that all the Disney kids did? it seems like it's mostly Miley/Demi/Nick leads with everyone else kind of singing chorus/background parts. And even in the preview there are some wonderful Niley harmonies. I think their voices sound soo good together.**

**Comments?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG! OMG! OMG! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO POST THIS WHEN I CHECKED MY TWITTER. MILEY & NICK SINGING TOGETHER. BEFORE THE STORM. ON THEIR NEW CD OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I AM FREAKING OUT... LINK WILL BE IN MY PROFILE THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER HAHAHA did you see him blush in their live chat? this so screams NILEY. LITERALLY. haha okay sorry. that was scary. let's discuss how good it is please? Oh, and enjoy the story haha.  
**

Miley was in her hotel room. She was in full on promotion mode for her new movie and she hardly had a second to herself between all the interviews. She was currently on her lunch break and had told her father and Justin that she hadn't felt hungry and just wanted to go back to the room and have a little rest.

In reality, she was eagerly awaiting a call from Nick because she knew that he would be calling her on her break. Sure, she could call him, but why deny herself the excitement of her phone ringing? She was just about to give in when her phone started vibrating on the table.

"Hey! I missed you! Why didn't you call sooner?" Miley said happily into the phone, a smile already breaking out on her face.

"Well, if I knew I'd get such a warm welcome, I would have called sooner," a voice that was definitely not Nick's said. Miley heard a tinkling laugh and cursed herself slightly for not looking at the Caller ID.

"Selena!" Miley said, happy, but not as happy as she was when she thought it was Nick, "How's the movie? How's Puerto Rico? How are you?"

"Good, good," Selena said, "I'll be home soon and I'll tell you all about it. But that's not why I called."

"Oh?" Miley said cautiously. Shit. Demi told. Selena knew. But she didn't sound angry? Maybe she was okay with it?

"Did your mom tell you about the new Disney promotion?" Selena said in a disgusted voice.

"No... what is it?" Miley asked slightly worried.

"'Friends for Change'... it's about going green which is great, but it involves basically everyone form Disney... including _Nick._" the spite in Selena's voice when she said Nick would make a stranger think that she was speaking of someone who killed her parents.

"Oh..." Miley said. She hadn't heard anything about it... at least not that she remembered. She was doing so much these days, she couldn't keep herself on top of it all.

As if on cue by mention of Nick, Miley's call waiting began to go off.

"Hey, what's that beeping?" Selena asked confused on the other end.

"Um, its my call waiting," Miley said glancing at her screen where Nick J. was flashing, "Give me a sec, okay?"

"Oooh is it Justin?" Selena said giggling, "Tell him I said hi!"

Miley didn't feel like making the effort to protest, so what if Selena thought it was Justin, that didn't hurt anyone right? She switched lines quickly.

"Hey!" she said brightly.

"Hey!" Nick replied, happy to be talking to the love of his life, "Sorry, there was a thing with Joe and yeah... let's just say he's not going near a vaccuum cleaner again anytime soon."

"I don't want to know," Miley giggled into the phone. Then she remembered Selena was still on the other line, "Listen baby, I really want to talk to you, but..."

"Is _he_ there?" Nick asked suddenly with a little more anger in his voice than he had intended. Justin was a nice guy, but that didn't mean Nick couldn't resent him for getting to spend time with Miley.

"No, Justin's eating lunch with my dad," Miley said rolling her eyes and smiling at the same time at his jealousy, "Actually, I'm on the phone with Sel..." she trailed off.

"Oh." Nick said sadly thinking about her still made him feel a little guilty, "How is she?" he asked awkwardly. The way he said it made it seem like she was dying or something.

"Um good, I think," Miley said thoughtfully, "She was telling me about some Disney promotion? Friends for Change?"

"Oh yeah... Our manager said something about that," Nick said, "What about it?"

"She is expecting me to commiserate with her about how we have to spend a whole day with you," Miley said half serious-half joking.

"Well, I am pretty awful," Nick joked, opting for the less serious approach to the subject.

"No you're not. You're wonderful," Miley said smiling, "Listen, I'll call you back when I get the chance. Love you."

"Love you too," Nick said waiting for her to hang up before he did. He wasn't exactly mad at her for hanging up on him to talk to one of her best friends, but he was disappointed because he always looked forward to talking to her and he knew that she probably wouldn't get a break until late tonight and he had an early morning the next day. Not that he minded staying up all night on the phone with her, but still.

Meanwhile back with Miley, Selena was still ranting on the phone about Nick. Luckily for Miley, she was very engrossed in her own displeasure and failed to notice Miley's lack of enthusiasm.

"Seriously, what kind of guy just breaks up with a girl for no reason? Like is he stupid? You know what else I hate? How he never wanted to talk on the phone. He was always like 'text me'. Like, no Nick would it kill you to have a phone conversation? Maybe I just want to hear his voice!"

"Mmmhmm. Yeah, that is stupid," Miley agreed half-heartedly.

"I was thinking about calling him," Selena said quietly, getting Miley's full attention.

"What? Why?" Miley asked suddenly alert. Not that she was worried about losing Nick or anything, but still no girl enjoys an ex-girlfriend calling her boyfriend.

"I just, I miss him. Maybe he's sorry and just doesn't have the nerve to call me?" Selena said hopefully, "Maybe he still likes me and I'm wasting all this time."

"Um." Miley said unsure how to handle the situation, "I don't know... I heard a rumor he was dating Jordan Pruitt..."

"Oh is she the new Disney It girl?" Selena said spitefully, "Excuse me I wasn't aware."

"Sel..." Miley said softly, knowing that Selena wasn't a cold hearted person deep down.

"I know, I know. He just gets me so angry."

"I know," Miley sympathized. She knew what it felt like. She had been there, angry and annoyed and unable to control herself when it came to saying rude things about him. Just a few months ago she was saying the same things about Selena.

"So I guess you're saying I shouldn't call him?" Selena sighed.

"Um, I don't know. I just don't want you to get hurt," Miley said trying to ignore the fact that that statement was ironic considering what she was doing.

"Yeah, I guess. Listen, I gotta go, Miles, I'll see you soon."

"I hope you feel better," Miley said honestly, "Call me when you get back. You me and Demi have to hang out."

"Yeah, definitely. Bye," Selena said and hung up her phone.

Miley sighed and looked at the clock. Only five minutes until her lunch break was over. There was no point in calling Nick back now just to have to hang up with him. This whole thing was getting messier than she had planned. Yes she was still "dating" Justin, but slowly and subtly she was starting to give him hints that they were over. Honestly, with Selena out of the picture for a while, Miley had forgotten that she was also hurting her so-called best friend.

It was odd how Nick seemed to the be the one who could make or break their friendship. Did that really make them friends? Did Miley actually owe Selena anything? Either way though, Miley was lying to her, which was wrong. She shook her head as if to get rid of her thoughts and got up in search of her dad and Justin.

***

Nick was bored. He and his brothers were finishing up some last minute things on their CD, recording some more backups and such, but really there wasn't much to do. He had planned on talking to Miley for at least an hour, but that obviously wasn't happening. Why did Selena have to get in the way? Why did Nick even have to date her? She was a nice girl, but Nick knew that dating her had more to do with Miley than with Selena.

Things were a little awkward between him and Joe. Joe kept looking at him apprehensively and then looking away when Nick noticed. Kevin noticed the slight tension, but decided to ignore it for now.

"I'm going to go grab a quick cup of coffee from the lounge," Kevin said getting up, leaving Nick and Joe sitting there together.

"So how is she?" Joe asked awkwardly after Kevin was out of earshot.

"Good," Nick said sighing, "On the phone with Selena right now. Talking about how much they hate me."

"Awkward." Joe joked earning a glare from Nick, "Just saying."

"Like I didn't know that. I don't understand," Nick said shaking his head frustratedly, "I love her and she loves me. Why does this have to be so damn complicated?"

"It doesn't, Nick," Joe told his little brother, "You've over complicating it. If you guys love each other who cares about all the other people? People are going to be upset no matter who you date. The most you can do is find someone worth it."

"Miley's worth it," Nick said softly, "She just makes me feel so... I don't know. Normal, I guess. Not like a teenage phenomenon. But she also makes me feel special just for being me. She's perfect."

"Then hold onto her," Joe said wisely.

"Thanks, Joe," Nick said smiling at his brother. It had been a while since they had had a heart-to-heart like this and Nick had missed it. Nick realized now that he had in fact been pushing his brothers away, not the other way around. He had been a depressed mess, but now, with Miley's help, he was going back to the way he used to be.

"No problem, it's good to have the old Nick back."

Joe and Nick exchanged a smile. Both of them were happy to be back to the way they used to be.

"How's Camilla?" Nick asked his brother.

Joe tried to hide the smile that was fighting to take over his face, "She's good," he said before he continued to talk about her and how they were doing. Nick smiled and laughed at Joe's stories, once again feeling content about his life.

***

Nick shifted in excitement when he rang the doorbell to Miley's house. She had had a long day of interviews, so Nick had decided to surprise her.

"Hey, Nick," Miley's little sister, Noah said looking up at him innocently.

"Hey Noah, is Miley here?" he asked the girl. Her face scrunched into a classic little girl pout.

"You're not going to make her cry again right Nick?" she asked him, crossing her arms across her chest. Oh yeah, she was definitely Miley's sister. Nick's heart hurt for a second, but outwardly all he did was smile.

"No, Noah. I'm not going to make her cry," he told her honestly. Her face instantly lit up, her smile was so like Miley's it made Nick laugh. No wonder Frankie had a crush on her. She let him in and told him that Miley was in her room.

She was laying on her bed in shorts and a tank top that had ridden up her stomach. Her eyes were lightly closed and she looked peaceful, but Nick could tell she wasn't sleeping. He knocked softly on her door frame.

"Listen, Justin, I'm not in the mood-" Miley started.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I'm not Justin," Nick said grinning and walking into her room.

Her eyes flew open and widened in delight when she saw that it was him. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face against it. He hugged her back tightly feeling her hot breath on his neck. They continued to hold each other, just taking in each others presence and letting it wash over them, relaxing them completely.

They lost track of time of how long they were holding each other, but eventually Miley lifted her head off his shoulder and kissed him lightly on the lips. He returned the kiss and they smiled at each other. Both of them were tired, but now that they were together, it didn't matter.

"Let's go watch a movie," Miley suggested and Nick nodded, he just wanted to be with her. It was nice that they were just hanging out. It had been a long time since they had just cuddled together and not let anything bother them.

Miley put in The Dark Knight before joining Nick on the couch. She cuddled into his chest and he wrapped an arm around her smiling into the dark room. He liked the way she pressed her head against his chest, hiding her eyes when she knew a scary part was coming.

Too soon, the movie ended. It was late now, almost midnight, but Nick knew that Joe would cover for him. Nick reached for the remote and turned off the TV, but neither of them moved from their spots on the couch. If anything Miley snuggled up against him even harder and he pressed her closer.

"I missed this," Miley murmured and Nick let out a hum of agreement. Nothing could beat being in this moment right here, right now with each other. Miley's eyelids fluttered closed and her breathing slowed, but Nick could tell she was still awake. Even after all this time he was still so in tune with her.

It was crazy to know at sixteen who you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, but Nick knew it had to be Miley. There was no possible way there was anything better than this. His feelings for her were incredible, they filled him up making him want to dance, scream, and shout, very un-Nick-like. He would do anything to be with her. He hated how the media got in their way, there were too many rumors and scandals and in the end who cared? Who cared about Justin and Selena? Maybe their hearts would break, but why should they have to give up their happiness for other people?

"Do you ever just want to run away?" Nick suddenly said frustrated. It was a feeling that Nick got a lot when he was feeling particularly in love. Miley opened one eye and looked at him skeptically. Mature, professional Nick Jonas wanting to run away?

"Imagine, just you and me," he continued closing his eyes happily, picturing it in his own head. Miley stared at him amused as he continued, "Just getting away from it all. Selena, Justin, the media."

"We could go to Tennessee," Miley added feeding to their day dream. Deep down, both of them knew they would never do that. They loved what they did and couldn't give it up, but that didn't mean they couldn't dream.

"Mmm," Nick agreed and Miley closed her eyes imagining it, "Live in a small town where no one knows our names. Get married in a few years, have beautiful babies. Just you and me..."

"Just you and me," Miley repeated softly and held him tighter. They both slipped smoothly into this fantasy imagining a life without the paparazzi or work or anyone telling them they were too young. Honestly, at this point they had enough money to live comfortably if they wanted to just give it all up.

They both opened their eyes and grinned at each other. One of those cheesy, lovesick grins that you can't keep off your face not matter how hard you try.

"I love you," Nick whispered into the darkroom. He placed a chaste, but passionate kiss on her lips, pressing hard to show how he was feeling. She pressed back just as hard and they communicated their feelings through their lips.

"I love you..." she said when they were done and snuggled back into him. Nick began to stroke her hair gently and she sighed in pleasure. He stayed with her until she fell asleep then he gently carried her into her room leaving her with his heart and a kiss on the cheek.

**Aww... that last part. I was going to make a one shot like that, but it was really short so I just decided to incorporate it into this story :) It was based of listening to "Got Me Going Crazy". **

**Selena's myspace hacker's blog. What do YOU think that was about? Also her song? (Headfirst) It was catchy, but there wasn't really any talent. Kind of a Britney-ish song. Sucks that it got leaked though... Seems like she's getting hit a lot lately. I'm not her biggest fan, but still...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Go to my profile if you want to read about my experiences at the JB concert and the ROAD DOGS' GAME.

**So first off, I just wanted to say... THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR VOTING ME "BEST NEW AUTHOR" IN THE NJK AWARDS! Also, Still In Love With You got 2nd for "Best Niley" and Back to the Start got 3rd place "Best Romance". If you follow me on twitter, you'll know that I was completely freaking out. You guys are really the best. And a special thanks to everyone who works on the NJK Awards, it's really nice to have a place where your work can be recognized. So this update is for you guys. I'm updating ALL of my stories. I also have a really cool Niley Project that I'm also unveiling so please be sure to check that out. Now... on with the story!**

Nick hadn't talked to Miley in a few days. First, there had been the argument about him not being able to go to her movie premiere. It wasn't an argument exactly, but Nick had seen the disappointment in her eyes when he said he couldn't make it, he and his brothers were scheduled in to be working in the studio and he couldn't turn them down. She had gotten mad not in the screaming way, but in the silent "it's okay, but it really isn't way". Then there had been another Justin argument where Miley had started to cry and Nick had impulsively apologized.

Not talking to her was his defense mechanism, really. He knew that if he stayed away from her for a while they could both cool down. Also, she was still dating Justin and as long as him and Miley didn't hang out (because when they were together they couldn't keep their hands off each other) she wouldn't be cheating. Besides, it's not like she had made the move to call him either.

Today, Nick had a song writing session with Demi at the studio. He was already there and waiting, picking a few chords on his guitar before she even arrived. Nick honestly liked writing with Demi. They seemed to connect on a song writing level. He guessed it was because they went through a lot of the same situations or emotions, but they always seemed to know exactly what the other wanted to say and how to put it down on paper and then into a melody.

"Sorry I'm late!" Demi said rushing into the room, her hands full with an over-sized purse, a coffee, and her phone. She was dressed simply in sweats (who did she have to impress? Nick? Yeah right.) and her hair was up in a messy ponytail.

Nick chuckled, "No problem. I've just been messing around with some sounds."

"Awesome," Demi replied, opening her purse and reaching into produce her notebook and a pen, "You've got any ideas?"

Nick nodded.

"I've kind of had this one line running through my head recently, but I don't know how to connect it to anything else."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Something like, 'You can't stop the world'. You know? Like no matter how much you want to be able to make it all stop, the crazy schedules, the fans, the critics, the paps, the drama, you just can't. You have to deal with it," Nick tried to explain.

Demi nodded excitedly, "I totally get what you're saying! I think we could really make this idea work."

Nick watched as Demi carefully wrote down that line in the notebook.

"You know..." she continued, "Miley's getting kind of worried about you."

Nick tried to keep his face placid, but Demi noticed the flicker of emotion that crossed his eyes rapidly.

"She doesn't know why you haven't talked to her recently."

Still silence from Nick.

"She's beginning to think you don't really love her. She thinks you just enjoyed the challenge of winning her back and now you're done."

That got Nick.

"How could she possibly think that?!" he asked frustratedly, "I'm putting aside my morals just to be with her because I love her and I can't be without her. Is this because I couldn't go to her premiere? That's not my fault! She knows how it is! She couldn't make it in time for mine either! The only reason I haven't called her is because I don't know what to say to her Demi. The last time I talked to her, she was crying because I tried to push the Justin issue."

Demi just nodded and let Nick get it all out there. She knew that was what he needed. He tended to keep things inside until they all exploded out of him.

"If I could make this easier for her, I would. If she just told me to leave her alone, I would. But she doesn't. If anything I should be mad at her for stringing both me and Justin along," Nick continued to rant.

"But she loves _you_," Demi pointed out.

"I know," Nick said softly, calming down, "I really do know that. Sometimes I almost wished she didn't though. I wish I could just stop her from loving me. It only seems to hurt her or get her into trouble."

"You can't stop her from falling in love with you," Demi told him. He nodded and they both sat in silence for a few minutes.

"That's it!" Nick yelled suddenly and Demi jumped back. Nick began to hum a tune, "We can't stop the world," Nick hummed a few more measures, "I can't stop this girl from falling more in love with me."

Demi smiled and scribbled it down quickly, "Okay, but since this song is for me, let's change that last line to 'You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you'" she said with a giggle.

Nick nodded and both of them continued to throw ideas out there until they had a full song that both of them were proud of.

"So what are you going to do about the whole Miley-situation?" Demi asked as the two of them were packing up their stuff and getting ready to go.

"I can't push her. The only thing I can do is show her how much I love her and hope everything else just falls into place," Nick said determinedly.

Demi smiled and nodded. That was exactly what Nick needed to do.

"I'm thinking about going public," he admitted.

Demi was taken aback, "WHAT?!" she practically shouted, "You can't do that! She's still dating Justin... don't you know how that would look?"

Nick shook his head and rolled his eyes at her overreaction, "I meant, our friendship. You know, take her out somewhere or something. Show her I'm not afraid."

"Ohhh," Demi said, "You know, that might actually be one of your better ideas," she joked.

"Oh, gee, thanks," Nick said sarcastically, but deep down they both knew that he was right. Nothing would make Miley happier or show her how much he really, really wanted this to work out than going public with their reconnection.

***

Miley had been busy. Very busy. After the premiere of her first big screen movie which her _boyfriend_ (one of them anyway) couldn't attend she was immediately flown to New York where she had to do promotion on all the East Coast

Tonight, though, was the premiere of her movie in Tennessee. The place it was filmed and the place Miley, the _real_ Miley, had grown up. Somehow this premiere was even more exciting than the one in LA with all the big stars and flashing lights.

Miley had already walked the red carpet and was currently hanging out in the lobby of the theater, mingling and talking to people here and there.

"Miley!!!" she heard a very familiar voice yell across the room.

"Taylor!!!" she yelled back running to the familiar blonde and giving her a tight hug. They both dissolved into giggles before finally pulling away.

"Soo how have you been since I've seen you last?" Miley said with a smile, "How long has it been like... 6 days?"

Taylor laughed, "Maybe seven. I've been good. Tour rehearsal is going GREAT. I can't wait, it's going to be awesome."

"That's great!" Miley said. She was happy for her friend. She knew the excitement of being on tour and performing every night. It was exhilarating. The best feeling in the world.

"So, how are things with Nick?" Taylor asked raising her eyebrows.

"What?" Miley asked with a fake chuckle, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on," Taylor said rolling her eyes, "You've got that glow. And I know it's not from Justin."

"And how do you know that?" Miley asked, slightly pissed. Not at Taylor, but at herself for being so obvious.

"Because," Taylor said with a laugh, "You love Justin. But we both know that it's more like a companion than a lover. Face it, Miles. He's a distraction. I saw that from day one. He's a good guy and he helped you through a lot of stuff. He held your hand when you needed it, but you don't anymore."

Miley shook her head, "No, Justin is _great._ Justin always calls me. He texts me like around the clock. Nick was always busy. Nick has a million screaming fan girls. Nick doesn't even bother to call me for over a week even though..."

"Ha!" Taylor said, "You used present tense! You and Nick are totally back."

"Ugh..." Miley said knowing that she couldn't keep it from Taylor any longer, "Well we kind of were. But now he's not calling or anything so I guess not so much anymore."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Jonases are stupid." Miley almost wanted to laugh at how quickly Taylor had gone from pro-Nick to anti-Nick.

"Agreed." Miley said feeling a rush of girl power in her veins as Taylor linked arms with her. They walked into the movie theater where they would watch the movie for the second time together.

"But," Taylor said just as the lights were dimming, "I still don't think Justin's the one."

***

Miley sighed as she threw her bag onto her bed back in Toluca Lake a day later. It always felt weird to come back to this home after she had been away for a while. Life moved so fast and then all the sudden it just kind of stopped when she was in this bedroom.

She threw herself on the bed face first, without even bothering to pull down the covers. She hugged a pillow to her chest and cuddled it. She wasn't sure what she was feeling right now. She was still feeling down about not talking to Nick for a long time. Maybe she just needed to give in and call, but another part of her wanted him to be the one to call. She wanted him to want her bad enough too. Was that wrong? To want to be wanted? If he really loved her, he would want to call her right?

Then again, Nick had always been a pro at avoiding confrontation. He was so good at excuses, although if anyone had excuses for being busy it was definitely him and his brothers.

Then there was Justin who was nice and sweet to her and never hurt her. But who didn't make her feel as alive as Nick did. She didn't feel real around him. She groaned into her sheets before letting sleep surround her angsty teenage body.

***

She woke up to the sound of her phone ringing from its spot on her bedside table. The sun was coming in through the windows and it was way past a reasonable time to wake up. She looked at the caller ID and was surprised by the name that came up. Nick. Miley was tempted to not answer, but she wasn't that kind of girl, she wanted answers.

"Hello?" Miley asked, her voice an octave higher in the voice she used when talking to strangers or older people she knew she needed to respect, "Who is this?"

"Miley," he said pleadingly, "Please don't do this."

"Hmm... do I know you? Your voice doesn't sound familiar..."

"Miles."

"Huh. Miles? Only people who are close to me can call me that. Only people who are nice to me. Only people who call me..."

"You know it's me."

"Me who?" she asked. She was completely aware that she was being immature, but part of her liked how Nick was struggling on the other end. She liked that he was fighting her and resisting her game in his own way.

"It's Nick. But you know that."

"Nick...? Nick Jonas? I haven't heard from him in so long, I thought he must have died or something because otherwise I can't think of a good reason why he wouldn't call the girl he says he _loves_ in over a week."

"Let's go out for lunch," he said suddenly, throwing Miley off.

"What?" she asked confused. She mentally kicked herself. She could almost see him smiling that annoying smirk on the other end, knowing that he had driven her off track.

"You and me. Let's go out. Village Idiot? I'll even take you for a ride in the 'Stang."

Miley's eyes widened in surprise. Out? Like out in public? With Nick?

"Okay," she said with an uneven giggle, "Now I _know_ this isn't really Nick Jonas."

"Please," Nick begged, "I just want to take you out on a real date, like a real boyfriend."

"Nick," Miley said shaking her head, "The world still thinks I'm happily dating Justin. I can't just publicly cheat on him."

"I know," Nick said quickly, "That's why I thought lunch would be better. You know... more friendly?"

Miley's heart melted. Nick, her Nick, wanted to take her out. In public. How could she not recognize this as an attempt to make everything up to her? And how could she not say yes?

"Okay," she said, getting up off her bed, "Pick me up in an hour, okay?"

"Okay," Nick agreed, his happiness leaking into his voice, making Miley happy too, "I'll be there."

"Good," Miley said going into her closet to pick out something to wear, "And Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

**Aw. Haha, it's so weird writing this story now like so after the fact and after so many other things have happened. But I kind of like it. Now it can be like how things SHOULD have happened. :) Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I actually wrote most of this chapter a really long time ago, like way back in April when pics of Niley's lunch date first came out. I think the story is gonna stop being real after this part, just because I kind of want to wrap it up, I might like skip ahead in time though or something, I'm not really sure yet. Well, enjoy, REVIEW!**

Selena stared in shock at her computer screen. Could this really be happening? Or was it some sort of sick joke? A publicity stunt? Well, then why wouldn't Miley have told her?

Selena looked carefully at the faces of the two teenagers in the picture, definitely not angry or upset. Miley had that smile on her face that said she had something to hide and Nick had his stone cold exterior which alluded to something he was trying to suppress showing. Happiness maybe?

"Niley back on again?" the headline read.

No, it couldn't be Selena thought to herself scrolling through the thousands of pictures. Miley hated Nick. Nick thought that Miley was too crazy, too loud, too out of control. At least, that's what he had told her.

A million emotions roared through Selena's veins. Confusion, jealousy, anger, sadness. Confusion because she didn't know what was going on, jealousy because it wasn't her, anger that Miley would betray her, and sadness that she cared.

She quickly picked up her phone and dialed her oldest friend's number.

"Hey!" Demi answered, "What's up?"

"Did you know?" Selena demanded without even a hello, "Did you know and not tell me?"

"Huh?" Demi asked completely confused as to what Selena was talking about.

"Did you know about Nick and Miley?" Selena pushed, needing to know the story. She knew that Miley and Demi had been getting really close, so maybe Miley had confided in Demi. Maybe everyone knew except for her! How embarrassing…

"Oh, Sel…" Demi said sympathetically, not knowing what else to say to her. She couldn't lie to her best friend even though she didn't want to betray Miley either.

"I can't believe this, how could she do this to me?" Selena wailed over the phone, "How could she go back to him after all the things that she said?"

"I told her to tell you," Demi said defensively, "But then you were gone and it wasn't the right time… we weren't going to just ruin your time it Puerto Rico!"

"Oh, my God…" Selena said putting it all together, "This has been going on the whole time!"  
Selena had thought that Nick and Miley had just gone on one little lunch date so what was Demi talking about?

"Isn't that what you were talking about?" Demi asked puzzled.

"No! I was talking about their stupid little lunch date. Are they just hooking up? Or like really going out? What about Justin? I didn't hear anything about them breaking up." Selena shot question after question at her friend. Selena's mind was going crazy with anger. Miley had betrayed her. Miley had gone out with her ex-boyfriend.

"Um…" Demi said knowing that she had just let the cat out of the bag, "Maybe you should talk to Miley…"

"Oh, you bet I'm going to talk to her," Selena said, getting up right away and sliding her flip flops on, "I'm going to go there right now!"

When Selena was angry, especially when she was scorned, she came at people fast and hard without thinking. Miley was supposed to be Selena's friend. Part of Selena knew that that wasn't fair to say, after all hadn't she been the original betrayer by dating Nick? But that didn't stop her.

"Wait!" Demi said trying to get her friend to reconsider, but she had already hung up and was on her way to Miley's.

***

"I love you so much," Nick said in between kisses, flipping Miley over so that now he was on top of her on her bed. Justin was out, Miley's parents were out with Noah and Braison, Brandi was probably around somewhere, but she was staying away.

Miley pulled his face back to hers, "Not as much as I love you," she said before attacking his lips roughly.

A few days after their lunch date Nick and Miley were as strong as ever. Miley understood that Nick was willing to really try to make this work, no matter what it would take and how could she not completely love him for that on top of all the other reasons she loved him? So here they were again, making out because it was the only way they could figure out how to express how much they loved each other.

They continued to kiss and Miley ran her hands under Nick's T-shirt, exploring his chest and back with her hands. Nick groaned in pleasure at the contact and squeezed her sides a little harder. Miley's shirt had ridden up a little so his hands were on bare skin.

Selena stood in the doorway, the two lovers completely oblivious to her, with angry tears running down her face. Those assholes! They couldn't even keep their hands off each other. Disgusting. What about their promises? What about their own personal morals? Maybe the whole time she was with Nick he was cheating on her! Maybe everyone was laughing at her. But not anymore. She was about to have the last laugh.

She went into the bathroom and calmed herself down before dialing numbers on her phone.

"Hello?" the person on the other line said in a laid back way.

"Hey Justin!" Selena said sounding overly perky in an attempt not to sound upset, "I just got back from Puerto Rico a few days ago and Miley called and invited me over and asked me to call you too because she's taking a shower."

"That sounds great!" Justin said his tone becoming noticeably happier, "I haven't seen her in a while, she's been kind of distant. But she has a lot going on, you know?"

"Yeah," Selena said with a smirk, "She's been keeping pretty busy. See you soon!"

Selena stood outside Miley's house so that when Justin pulled up, he would think that she just arrived. Finally he pulled in and she pretended to wait for him.

"Hey!" she said and opened her arms to receive a hug from him.

"Hey, Selena, how was Puerto Rico?" Justin asked her, being a gentleman as always.

"It was good." Selena said opening the Cyrus's door (they always left it unlocked, if you knew their gate code you were pretty much welcome anytime). As they climbed the stairs to Miley's room Selena had a moment of doubt, wondering if what she was doing was right, but then she just imagined their tongues twisting together and started walking even faster.

Selena could hear their gasps from down the hallway and Justin looked at her confused. She shrugged her shoulders; she was an actress after all.

Selena put her hand on the door knob and flung it open. In that moment everything changed.

Selena gasped. Even she wasn't ready for what they both saw. Both Miley and Nick were shirtless in her bed, his hands inching towards her breasts. Then she looked at Justin and felt regret run through her body. He looked so crushed, so hurt, so completely heartbroken that Selena knew at once that she made a mistake.

In forming this plan, she didn't really stop to consider Justin's feelings on the matter. All she imagined was Miley losing him. She imagined him yelling at her, Miley crying and Nick standing their awkwardly not defending her. She didn't realize how Justin's heart would break watching the girl he thought he loved with another guy who she was supposedly over.

"Miley?" Justin managed to whisper out as if somehow it wouldn't be her, it would just be some look alike that happened to be in her bed making out with her ex.

Somehow Miley heard him and she shrieked. Nick sat up confused before realizing that Selena and Justin both stood in the door way.

Nick grabbed for his shirt and pulled it on while Miley pulled the covers over her almost naked torso.

"I can't- I can't even-" Justin stuttered tears filling his eyes, "He broke you Miley. He wasn't there, I was. But you still choose him? I don't even know what to say."

Miley instantly felt ashamed. She wished that there could have been some other way for this to play out. Why couldn't she have just broken up with him? There was nothing worse than him finding out that she was cheating on him.

"Justin, I'm sorry," she said looking down, "I'm so so sorry."

Justin shook his head and left the room. Miley then turned to look at Selena, her big blue eyes filling with tears.

"Sel?" she said softly. Selena was standing their breathing heavily, worn out and sad by what she had just seen. Why did she do that to him? Suddenly Nick and Miley hooking up didn't seem to matter that much. Selena looked up first and Miley who looked apologetic and then Nick who couldn't even meet her eyes.

"I can't believe you," Selena said angrily, "I thought we were friends. How long has this been going on? Since Nick and I started dating? Since the inaugural? Longer? How long have I been in the dark?"

"Sel," Nick said and her heart simultaneously broke and melted, "I didn't mean for it to be this way…"

"Save it, Nick," Selena said, "You and your little slut can continue what you were doing." And with that she left the room to try and find Justin.

Selena rushed down the stairs and out the door just in time to see Justin getting into his car.

"Justin! Wait!" Selena called running up to his side of the car. His eyes were red and bloodshot like he was forcing himself not to cry.

He looked at her coldly and she shrank back for a second.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have found out that way. That was a stupid idea from me," Selena apologized, "But at least you know now."

"You know what's funny?" Justin said with a humorless chuckle, "You think that'd I'd be over her, right? Like now that I know I can move on. But the funny thing is... I can't. You can't let a girl like Miley go. So I guess I can't really blame Nick."

Selena's dark eyes filled with tears. Nick didn't love her. Everyone loved Miley. What was wrong with her? Was she lacking lovable qualities? She doubted in considering she had thousands of fans, but it seemed like everyone in her real life just couldn't love her. Why was she still living under Miley's shadow? Always second best.

"I thought..." Selena said softly, "I thought Nick really loved me..."

"And I thought Miley loved me," Justin answered back.

"I guess we're both kind of in the same boat right now," Selena said shyly. Even though she knew it would be weird that once again she was getting Miley's leftovers, she couldn't help but want someone to commiserate with.

"Hey, why don't you get in?" Justin suggested gesturing to his car, "We can go for a ride and just talk."

"I'd like that," Selena said with the smile that had charmed millions and she walked around to the passenger's side and got in.

***

Miley was still sobbing hysterically, unable to move or think. The only thing she could see was the pain in Justin's eyes when he saw her. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve any of it. He was a good guy that got sucked into Miley's stupid game. She was ashamed.

"Hey," Nick said in a soothing voice, moving over to sit next to Miley again, "Shh, it's okay."

Nick wrapped an arm around her was surprised when she pushed it off of herself. Nick tried to shield the hurt in his eyes. Sure, it wasn't the best way for Justin and Selena to find out, but the point was that they knew right?

"You're not a slut," Nick continued, thinking that that was what she was upset about, "I love you and you love me. There's nothing wrong with that."

Miley continued to sob, wishing that Nick would just leave her alone to hate herself.

"You should go," Miley said and Nick whipped his head to look at her, thinking that he must have misheard her.

"What?"

"You should go," Miley repeated more clearly.

"Miley- I-" Nick stuttered trying to think of something to say. He didn't want to leave her. He thought that this would solve their problems not make them worse.

"Just go!" Miley said shifting her anger at herself to anger at him.

"Okay..." Nick said softly hurt evident in his voice. But he couldn't disrespect her wishes so he exited her room quietly, leaving Miley to wallow in misery alone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Umm it's been waaay too long since I've updated this. Everyone is always so excited about MBWP and asking me about it all the time that I sometimes neglect my other stories. I'm hoping to start updating on a more regular schedule, so cross your fingers for that. Enjoy.**

Selena fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. It was weird to be in Justin's car with him. She had never hung out with him one on one before for obvious reasons. She vaguely wondered what would happen if someone caught them together. It probably wouldn't be good.

Neither of them were talking and Justin's jaw was set in an angry grimace and his driving was aggressive. Suddenly, Selena's ringtone broke the silence.

'Demi' flashed across the screen and her stomach dropped. Demi couldn't know yet, right? It had only been like 10 minutes since she had lead Justin upstairs to see Miley.

"Hey Dem!" Selena said in a false-cheery voice.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Demi said harshly. It wasn't exactly aimed at Selena, but it was enough to make Selena feel defensive.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Miley just called me in hysterics and Nick is ignoring my phone calls. You said you were going over there. Are you going to explain what happened?"

"Um," Selena said looking over at Justin who seemed unaware that she was even on the phone, "Justin and I caught them in a compromising situation..." so maybe that wasn't the whole truth, but it was good enough, Selena thought. It was more like withholding information than lying.

"You're not telling me something."

Curse Demi for knowing her so well. Selena stayed silent. She didn't know what to say to Demi to make it not sound like she had been the biggest bitch on the planet.

"You didn't!" Demi exclaimed, she could already tell what Selena had done, "How _could_ you Selena? Why would you do that to your friends?"

That got Selena mad. How could her friends have done this to _her?_ was a better question in her opinion. Why wasn't Demi on her side?

"You're supposed to be my best friend! Why are you on her side?"

"It's not about sides, Selena," Demi argued, "It's about right and wrong. What you did was wrong."

"And what they did was right?" Selena cried, why couldn't Demi see how wrong Nick and Miley were?

"Love is always right," Demi responded, "She really loves Nick. They're really good together. If you were really her friend you would see that."

Love. Nick loved Miley. Miley loved Nick. Why was she stupid to have not seen it? Had she always known and just been pretending she didn't? Weren't Miley's comments about him a little too mean? Like someone who was trying to justify not liking someone, but didn't actually hate them. It seemed so painfully_ obvious_ now. But Selena was mad and she was not going down without a fight.

"Yeah because you're really her friend," Selena replied sarcastically, "Hanging out with her to get close to her brother. That's soo sweet, Demi."

Selena felt like a bitch the second she said it, but she knew it was true. At least, that was the original reason Demi had started being nice to Miley.

For a moment, Demi was silent. Okay, so maybe that was true, but Demi really did like Miley. She was a nice girl and she was easy to have a good time with. Besides who was Selena to call her out on manipulating people?

"You know what? When the Selena I used to know comes back, please let me know. Ever since you've been with Nick you're like in this weird funk. And don't tell me its not true because it is. The old Selena wouldn't do half of the things I've seen you do with him. The old Selena wouldn't bother dressing up every time she left the house. She wouldn't be quiet and calm _ever._ So when my best friend comes back, please let me know. Until then, I'll be at Miley's trying to convince her that everything will work out. Bye." Demi hung up.

Tears burned in Selena's eyes. She knew Demi was right. She had liked Nick so much she had tried to change herself for him. It was funny how hindsight was always 20/20. Looking back and all the stuff she had done. Who the hell did their hair just to run to CVS with their mom? Since when did she dress up and go to restaurants? She used to be content with In and Out Burger and Dairy Queen.

"You okay?" Justin said suddenly, eying the girl next to him who clearly looked distressed.

Selena shook her head, "I just figured something out a little too late..."

***

Nick paced back and forth in his room clutching his phone in his hand. She was going to call. She had to. She was just upset, but once she calmed down she would definitely call.

So what if it had only been like twenty minutes since he had left her house? She was going to call and he was going to be ready for it.

He stared at the screen again and then checked his volume, making sure it was turned up so there was no way he could miss her call.

Demi had called a handful of times, but he had ignored each one. What if Miley called in the middle of their conversation? Besides, what could he possibly say to Demi? 'Your bitchy best friend just really upset Miley causing her to kick me out'? Probably wouldn't go so well.

Nick knew he wasn't being fair to Selena. She was hurt and she reacted. But he never imagined that she would lash out like that. Nick had thought that Miley's 7 Things and 17 interview was bad, but just thinking about the pain in Justin and Miley's eyes made him rethink that. He had thought Selena was so classy and above that kind of cattiness. Apparently not. Nick wondered if he had ever knew her at all. He thought he had. He thought he had her pretty figured out. He was wrong.

He remembered the hurt in Justin's eyes and the anger. He remembered the guilt in Miley's eyes. She cared about him, of course. But Nick didn't have to worry about that. She _loved _him.

Maybe he should be angry at Miley for keeping them a secret and for cheating on her boyfriend, but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but love and compassion for her. He couldn't see any fault by her. Sure, she could have done things differently, but he still understood her.

Nick closed his eyes and remembered Miley underneath him. Everything had been going so _good. _Until Justin and Selena walked in. They had almost gotten to second base. Nick's stomach did weird little flips just thinking about it. It had been private and personal and now it wasn't just their secret anymore. What had at the time seemed natural and perfect now seemed kind of sleezy. He cringed to think about what Miley thought about the situation. Was she happy about it? Upset? Had he gone too far? Not far enough?

He wondered how far Selena would go to punish him and Miley. But what was the crime? Being in love. He should have just been honest with her from the start. He should have told her the real reason he broke up with her. Because of Miley. But it was too late now.

He looked down at his phone again.

She was going to call.

***

Demi walked up to the Cyrus's front door and let herself in. The house was unusually quiet, but she was expecting it as she hadn't seen any cars in the driveway when she walked in the gate. Demi had walked from her house to Miley's because it was so close.

Demi immediately went upstairs to Miley's room. Or, more accurately, rooms. But Demi suspected she would be in the bedroom probably all snuggled in her covers. That's just the kind of girl she was.

"Miley?" Demi called softly, pushing the door open. All she could hear were muffled cries from under the covers.

Demi crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, "Miley?" she asked again.

Miley pushed the covers down to reveal her face which was red and covered in sweat and tears.

"Oh Miley..."

"I'm so _stupid_, Demi," Miley cried, wiping her eyes and sniffling. She sat up in the bed. Demi remained silent. Yeah, Miley had been kind of stupid, but Demi could see where she was coming from too.

"What happened?" Demi asked soothingly. Miley seemed to be out of tears right now, but Demi knew they could start again any minute. Especially with a retelling of the story. But she couldn't help if she didn't what happened.

"Nick and I were..." Miley blushed softly at the memory and Demi nodded her head to let Miley know that she knew what she was saying, "and then Selena and Justin were here... it was so messed up Demi. Justin was so hurt. And _Selena_, oh my God, she must hate me!"

Miley's eyes filled with tears again. She couldn't handle the idea of someone she knew hating her. She could barely stand people she _didn't _know hating her.

"Why were they here?" Demi asked gently. She had a feeling she knew. She knew Selena was unstoppable when she was scorned. But she wonder if Miley knew.

"I don't know... I haven't seen either of them in a while. I've been kind of avoiding Justin and i haven't even seen Selena since she got back. I guess they both decided to stop by."

"At the same time?" Demi didn't want to come out and say it, but she thought Miley deserved to know the truth.

"Well..." Miley said thinking, "Wait... are you saying? NO, no she wouldn't do that."

Demi sighed, "I've known Selena for a while and, yeah, she probably would. But I also know that she probably feels really guilty. She saw your guy's pics from the lunch date. She kind of figured it out from there."

Miley shook her head, "Why couldn't she have just come talk to me? Why did she have to get Justin involved?"

"I don't know, Miley," Demi said softly, "She really, really liked Nick though. It kind of made her into someone she wasn't."

Miley nodded. She could understand being in love with Nick. He was cute, nice, chivalrous, kind, understanding, hot... okay, she could go on all day, but you get the picture. It was easy to fall in love with him and hard to fall out of love with him. Miley had never been able to accomplish that.

"Justin hates me," Miley said after a few moments of silence, "I wish I just broke up with him before."

Demi tried not to give Miley an 'I-told-you-so' look, but Miley caught on.

"I just... I knew it was going to hurt him. I didn't want him to find out that way... I would have told him..." it was hard to tell if Miley was trying to convince Demi or herself.

"He was a good guy, Miley, but let's just face it. He wasn't Nick. Yeah, you should have broken up with him before. But don't go blaming this on yourself for loving Nick. That's not your fault," Demi told her wisely.

"Is Nick mad?" Miley asked timidly. She felt bad about the way she had just thrown him out. But she wasn't quite ready to face him either. And it wasn't just about what happened with Justin. There was something more.

"I haven't talked to him," Demi replied honestly, "But I bet he's dying to hear from you."

Miley sighed. She wanted to talk to him, she really did. But she knew he would be biased on the matter. Demi was kind, but she was honest. She knew that if she talked to Nick he would just try and convince her that everything she did was okay, which it wasn't.

"You don't want to talk to him?" Demi asked confused. Justin seemed pretty out of the picture now, so in theory things should be fine with Nick now.

"He'll just try to convince me that everything is okay when it's not," Miley said, looking down at her hands. Yeah, it was true, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Oh?" Demi asked. She was certain there was more to it than that, but she didn't want to push her already emotionally fragile friend.

"Okay..." Miley relented, she avoided Demi's eyes as she began to tell her new best friend what was bugging her. "Before Justin and Selena walked in, Nick and I were... in a very, um, heated situation..."

"Can I have a little more detail?" Demi teased, "Worse than when I walked in on your guys in the recording studio?"

"Uh, yeah," Miley said awkwardly. She wasn't used to talking about her sex life (or lack thereof) with anyone. It was usually something that she had to keep private. Mandy was the only other person she had every opened up to about her personal life.

"How bad?" Demi asked. Now she was nervous. She knew that Nick had morals and values and everything, but she also knew that he was pretty whipped for Miley. Who knew what those two could have gotten up to?

"Our shirts were off," Miley blushed. She was so embarrassed. She was sure Demi would be upset. It wasn't like Miley tried to make Nick want her or vice versa. They both just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

To Miley's surprise though, Demi rolled her eyes.

"Geez, for someone who oozes sensuality on stage, you sure are prude."

"Hey!" Miley said smacking her friend on the arm, "I am _not _prude. It's just that there are rules... and values... and, stop laughing!" she cried while Demi was cracking up at her.

"You guys love each other. I know that. You guys know that. As long as you guys are happy and comfortable and feel safe, it's okay. Now if you felt uncomfortable or if Nick pushed you into it than that's a different story and I will kick his ass even if he is like my brother."

"No, no, no," Miley shook her head, "It was nothing like that at all."

"So than how was it?" Demi waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"_Demi!"_ Miley exclaimed. This was way too embarrassing. But it felt good to kind of laugh at herself and the situation. So, maybe she had messed up. She had broken someone who she cared about's heart and she had also hurt someone who she had just become friends with. But messing around with Demi, she couldn't help but think that everything would turn out okay. She looked at Demi and smirked.

"It was _amazing._"

**Bleh. I didn't really like it. I think the next chapter is going to be really long and probably include a Nick/Justin encounter; a Miley/Justin encounter; and Miley seeing something and taking it the wrong way. and possibly Friends for Change, but that might be a separate chapter altogether. **

**Anyway, my point is that I do have a plan for where this is going. I'm going to try and wrap it up as soon as possible but without ruining the story though.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

She didn't call.

And every day she didn't call made Nick more and more nervous. She had to talk to him sometime, right? It wasn't like she could just forget about him. He wondered if she had talked to Justin. Or if she had talked to anybody. Maybe he should just call her. But he wanted to give her space if she needed it.

Nick couldn't get her out of his mind even if he tried. Although, to be perfectly honest, he was more than happy to just lay in bed and think about her. Of course, having her there with him would have been better, but for now, that would have to do.

That's where he was when Joe burst into the room, without knocking of course. Technically it was his room too, but was it too much for Joe to just give him a little warning?

"This has gotta stop," Joe said, coming over to Nick's bed to hover over him.

"What?" Nick asked feigning ignorance.

"This whole moping thing," Joe explained, humoring his little brother, "Either call her or at least go out and DO something."

"I'm not moping," Nick argued, even though in the back of his mind he knew that he was. He couldn't help it. He didn't have much else to be doing.

"Why don't you go down to the studio or something?" Joe suggested, "I think Kevin and Dad went to go mix some tracks."

Nick sat up. Joe knew him too well. There were two things Nick Jonas couldn't say no to. And they were music and Miley.

So partially to get Joe off his back and partially because he wanted to go, Nick got up and got his keys. Walking to his car, he decided to stop by In and Out Burger and grab a bite to eat.

Driving helped relax him immensely. While concentrating on the road, it was a little easier to push Miley into the back of his mind. Pulling up to the fast food joint, he was surprised to see very few people there. Until he looked at the clock. It was already almost four.

Nick was in a pleasant mood, so instead of just going through the drive through, he decided to go inside. He was even whistling a little as he walked... that was until he walked in the door and recognized the person already at the counter. Nick considered turning around, but the door had a small bell over it and it had already rung, signaling his entrance. And the older guy was already turning around.

To be honest, Nick felt uncomfortable around Justin. He was sure Justin would hate him. If Nick was Justin he would hate himself. In fact Nick had hated Justin. Miley was an amazing girl and to lose her to another guy was terrible, Nick was well aware.

"Hey man," Justin mumbled while he waited for his food.

"Hey," Nick responded nervously. He sized Justin up. If things got violent, Justin would probably win. Not that Nick was thinking about fighting, of course, it was just a natural instinct to compare himself.

"Sup?" Justin asked casually. Nick was extremely confused. He didn't know how to answer, but Justin didn't seem to really want an answer anyway.

"Cheeseburger, no onions or tomatoes, with fries and a vanilla shake, a double-double with the works, fries and a coke," an employee announced, placing a paper bag in front of Justin.

Nick's heart sank. Two meals. One of them was Miley's favorite. It wasn't hard to do the math. Justin was going to see Miley. Which would explain why he wasn't mad. So she had talked to Justin, but not to him? He should've felt mad, but instead he just felt confused and a little hurt.

"Later, dude," Justin said, picking up the bag and walking out the door. Nick watched him through the glass-front of the building as he got into his car and drove away.

"Excuse me?" the guy at the counter was saying when Nick came back to the real world, "sir?"

"Sorry," Nick said turning back to the counter and shaking his head, "What was that?"

"I said, 'what can I get you?'"

"I-" Nick started, but he couldn't even think straight, "I... gotta go."

Nick walked out of the restaurant in a daze and got into his car. Once he got there he stared forward blankly. Justin was going to see Miley. And he knew her favorite meal. He probably knew all the things to do when she was upset too. He probably knew how to placate her. And how to ignore her when she tried to start fights.

Nick realized suddenly he had vastly underestimated this man.

***

Later that evening Nick stood outside of Miley's house and rang the doorbell. He couldn't remember a time that he had been more nervous to stand there. What if Justin was there? Nick tried to push that thought out of his mind.

The door opened and Miley's younger brother was there.

"Hey Braison," Nick said easily. Miley's whole family liked him, at least he knew he would be welcome by them, "Is Miley home?"

"Um," the boy said awkwardly shifting his feet, and brushing his long hair out of his eyes, "I'm not-"

He was suddenly interrupted by Miley's obnoxious laughter and he could vaguely hear her voice, but couldn't distinguish words. When he heard her footsteps coming towards the door his heart sped up.

"Who ya talkin' to Brais?" she said, her accent prominent in the comfort of her home. Nick hadn't realized how much he missed just hearing her voice until then. He was bouncing on his toes to catch just a glimpse of her.

"A girl?" she teased her brother before nudging him out of the way to see who was outside.

"Oh," she said sounding flustered and surprised. His heart sunk. 'Oh'? That was all he got was an 'oh'?

She looked at him and he looked back at her. Her hair was in a huge crazy pile on her head and her face was make up free. She had a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt that was loose, but a little too short on.

"Would you like to come in?" Miley asked in a more formal tone than the one she had been using before. Nick hated it. He wanted her to go back to him normal self, but he realized things were awkward between them.

"Sure," Nick said as Miley opened the door wider. Braison quickly got lost and Nick was grateful for that. Nick stepped in and Miley smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Wanna go upstairs?" she asked and Nick nodded. He reached out to grab her hand, but just as he was about to touch it, she raised it to her hair and took out her messy bun, quickly re-doing it as they walked. Nick wasn't sure if she had done it on purpose or not, but he had a pretty good idea.

"So... I was waiting for you to call," Nick said when they got to the sitting room area of her three rooms.

Miley was flooded with guilt. She knew she should've called him, but she just couldn't bring herself to. She didn't trust what she would do when she talked to him.

"Yeah... I've been busy with work and stuff."

It wasn't a lie necessarily, but it wasn't any different from before and she had found time to talk to him them.

"I hear you," Nick said nodding. Work was always a safe topic, something that both of them understood and could relate to. They both stood in a slightly awkward silence for a moment before Nick, surprisingly, broke it. "So, are we gonna talk about it?"

Miley sighed. She had known this was coming when she saw him at the door, but she still wasn't ready to face it. In her heart, she knew that she would always choose Nick, but her conscience wouldn't let her just give up Justin who was sweet and obviously cared very much about her.

Nick responded to her silence quickly. "Listen if you want to get back with Justin, that's cool," he lied, "But I just need to know Miley."

Of course he could read her like a book and know exactly what she was thinking.

"It's not that..." Miley protested, "I just need time, okay? To sort this out with Justin and reach closure. And I can't do that if we're together."

"Yeah, okay," Nick agreed because what else could he do? It was her life and he couldn't control it. And Justin did deserve some explanation. Nick wanted to ask about what they did when they saw each other today, but he didn't want to come of like an overprotective boyfriend. Since he wasn't her boyfriend and either way he didn't want her to think he was suffocating her. That would just push her farther away.

"So I'll call you?" Miley said as if it was a question instead of a statement. She honestly did feel bad just making Nick wait around, but she couldn't think of a better solution. Justin had come by earlier with food for her, but she had dismissed him even quick than she had just now with Nick. She need sometime to be alone and gather her thoughts. It was flattering to have two amazing guys after her, but it was also kind of stressful.

"Yeah, whenever you're ready to talk... just let me know," he told her, turning to leave. He knew he would wait for her as long as she needed.

"Bye, Nick," she said and finally approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, their bodies melting into each others'. Yeah, he would _definitely_ wait for this. She pulled away and with her hands still on his shoulders, placed a delicate kiss on the corner of his lips. He felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her back, but resisted for her sake.

So Nick walked out the door while Miley watched his retreating figure, both of them feeling more hurt than they let on.

* * *

**Soo sorry it's been like 10,000 years and sorry this is kind of short. I didn't feel like writing the scene with Justin, but don't worry, they'll talk eventually. I know it kind of seems like it can't end soon, but it will in like 2-ish chapters. I have two endings in mind and I'm not sure which one I'm going to choose. I guess it will depend on my mood haha. Senior year has really been a drag and I feel like I'm doing school work or college apps every second of my life and when I'm not, I really just want to relax and not do anything. **

**The best way to keep up with what I'm doing is through my twitter (l0veisrealx3). **

**I know I say this all the time, but you guys really are the best 3 OH and thank you for all the NJK Award nominations. I'm nominated for every category except two and I've also been nominated for the Hall of Fame :) Thanks so much  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**SURPRISE. I'm actually updating this story!**

Maybe it was the large latte with an extra shot of espresso Miley had that morning, but she was feeling pretty good about the Friends for Change taping. For starters, she would get to see all her Disney channel friends, the only people who could even begin to imagine her life, and also there would be camera crews there all day so chances are no drama would go down. Although, Miley was hoping to get a chance to talk to Selena and explain what had happened. And she would get to see Nick, which was definitely a plus.

Just as Miley hopped out of her mom's car, Mitchel pulled up across the parking lot. She smiled because she hated awkwardly walking into places alone unsure of who would be there once she got inside. And because he was one of her best friends, of course.

"Mitchel!" she yelled running across the parking lot as soon as he got out of the car. He caught her in his arms effortlessly as they hugged tightly.

"Hey Miles, you ready for this?" he said grimly, staring at the outside of the sound stage where they would be working. Being surrounded by cameras and being forced to be Disney angels for a day wasn't really anyone's idea of a good time.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said with a laugh, linking arms with him as they walked over to the door. Miley gazed in awe at the set. She had of course read about how it was eco friendly, but it still amazed her nevertheless.

"Wow," was all she could say and Mitchel nodded in agreement.

"Miley! Mitchel!" the coordinator of the day's events cried suddenly, "Good to see you. Girls are getting ready on the right and the guys are on the left."

Miley was barely able to wave good bye before being pushed to the side and pushed into a makeup chair. She let herself relax as the stylist explained the look she was going for and then got to work. There was nothing like being pampered especially when she knew she would look fabulous once she was done.

"Ta-da!" the stylist said as she finished, turning Miley back around to see herself in the mirror. She smiled until behind her in the mirror she saw Selena. Their eyes met briefly but then Selena looked away quickly. Miley figured now would be a bad time to talk to her anyway. She knew tears would probably be involved which would mess up their makeup.

"Whaddup girl?" a familiar voice said with a giggle. Miley turned to the side to see Demi looking like a different person with her "fresh face" makeup as opposed to the usual black liner and mascara.

"Nothing," Miley said with a smile, "How 'bout you?"

"Not much. Just about to go see what hideous outfit Disney has picked out for me... Care to join?"

Miley laughed at her, but agreed to go and got up heading to the clothing racks on the side.

"Ugh, a skirt!" Demi cried, holding up her outfit.

"It's not that bad," Miley shrugged, "It's kinda cute."

"Says the girl who gets to wear jeans," Demi said enviously as they headed to the makeshift dressing rooms made of a complicated series of curtains and metal rods.

"Whatever," Miley said, "You have great legs, flaunt them."

"I can't believe YOU'RE telling me I have great legs," Demi's voice came over the curtain, "Yours go on for miles."

"Yeah," Miley argued, "But they make everything I wear look slutty."

"No they don't!" came a familiar male voice. Demi screamed and Miley clutched her shirt to her chest even though it was obvious no one was in the cubicle with her.

Then came the obnoxious laugh, "Sorry," Joe said and Miley realized it was coming from the dressing room that shared a back to hers, "Nick and I are right behind you guys."

Miley could hear Nick's angry whispers and she was pretty sure he was reprimanding Joe. Miley smiled fondly at how proper Nick was.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Demi yelled angrily. It was obvious she was kidding though.

"Shh, Demitria," Joe teased, "Gotta keep it G for the cameras."

"You know if I were wearing clothes right now, I would break though this curtain and smack you for her," Miley joked. She really missed goofing around with Joe and adding Demi into the mix just made it that much more fun. Miley heard a small intake of breath at the mention that she wasn't wearing clothes and she was pretty sure it didn't come from Joe, but his younger brother. Miley blushed to herself as Joe and Demi snickered. She quickly tossed on the rest of her clothes and stepped out the same time as Demi.

"You look great. No complaining," Miley said before Demi could make a snide comment about her outfit.

"You too," Demi said, staring wistfully at Miley's jeans.

Miley laughed, "Come on, let's go to the lounge, I'll run lines with you."

But once they got there, there was very little actual work going on. Nick was already reigning as ping pong champ while several clusters of Disney stars sat chatting on the couches.

Joe quickly called Demi over to chat with him and Chelsea, but Miley hung back and instead headed for the Ping-Pong table.

Currently, Nick was playing Mitchel and both of them were determined. Apparently, if Nick got the point, he would win, but if Mitchel got the point the game would continue until one of them won by two.

It made Miley dizzy how fast they slammed the ball back and forth at each other. How did boys get so good at this kind of thing?

Nick looked up for a second and saw Miley watching the game. His eyes locked on hers for a second just as the ball landed back in his court. In a millisecond his eyes were back on the game and he spiked it to the left corner. Mitchel tried to hit it, but he couldn't move quickly enough.

He groaned in frustration and Miley laughed, patting him on the back sympathetically.

"My turn," Miley said taking the paddle from him while Nick looked at her in amusement. She winked at him and he blushed, making her smile.

Nick picked up an extra ball and served it hard.

"What the heck, Nick?" Miley demanded as she moved out of the way of the ball, "Didn't you know you're supposed to go easy on girls?"

Nick chuckled, "That was easy."

"No! That was an injury waiting to happen."

That just made Nick laugh harder and after a few more seconds of acting mad, Miley joined in. It felt good to laugh with Nick again. Nick was just happy that she was acting normal around him instead of standoffish and awkward. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

Then Miley felt eyes on her and turned to see Selena and Jen staring, or better put, glaring at her. Miley froze.

"Can we see the Hannah cast for a moment?" the coordinator called suddenly and Miley sent a mental thank you to God for saving her butt. As her and her friends gathered by the stage to so a screen test, she saw Selena give the slightest of smiles. Damn it. Miley really needed to talk to that girl.

***

Nick wasn't stupid. Sure, he was a guy but that didn't mean he was blind. He noticed the look Selena had given Miley and the relief on Miley's face as she was called away.

Although they both didn't know it, Nick and Miley had a similar goal for the day: Talk to Selena.

Nick still wasn't sure how to fix things with Miley, but he was pretty sure fixing things with Selena was a good place to start. After all, her jealousy and anger had brought on the demise of their new  
relationship. Nick was kind of pissed, but at the same time he kind of understood. He had been angry too when he had thought Miley had moved on. Unfortunately for Selena though, Nick really had moved on.

Nick wandered off the set once his brothers and Demi had finished. They moved a few things around and then called for Miley and Selena to join Demi. Nick cringed. It was a little perverse, but he wanted to stick around for this. Apparently Joe had the same idea because he chuckled and mumbled, "Shit's about to go down."

Selena and Miley both entered from opposite sides of the stage and Demi watched them nervously. Demi was well aware of the tension between her two best friends. She was still pissed at Selena, but they had been friends for so long that Demi couldn't bring herself to completely hate her. But then she remembered the light in Miley's eyes as she talked about Nick and how dull and cold they had been lately and she was angry again. They just needed to figure themselves out so that Demi could stop being caught in the middle.

"Hey," Miley offered as they both met by the seat they were to be sharing.

"Hi," Selena said stiffly. They stared at each other for a moment before taking their places. Nick looked around and suddenly realized almost everyone had stopped what they were doing. He breathed out a sigh of relief. Selena would never do anything to ruin her reputation in front of all these people.

The camera turned on and the girls delivered their lines a few times. Selena even gave Miley and awkward hug to make it believable. Nick wished that Selena wouldn't try so hard to seem perfect. But then again who was he to judge? He probably would have done the same thing.

Maybe that was why they didn't work though. Because Nick couldn't be with someone that was so like himself. He needed someone spontaneous and fun. He needed someone like Miley and he needed to fix what had happened between them now.

This is why he was very happy when he heard the Hannah cast being called on set while Selena and Demi were free to leave. Nick wandered awkwardly after Selena. She didn't even seem to notice Nick was right there until he grabbed her arm gently. She turned around and faced him, her eyes going wide.

"Hey," Nick said with a pleasant smile, "Can we talk?"

She looked baffled and she looked around to see who was watching. Nick tried not to be annoyed at her. Did it really matter who saw them?

"I'll meet you by the girl's dressing room. Go now, I'll follow in a few," she said conspiratorially. Why did she have to be so secretive? These people were supposed to be her friends. But he agreed and ducked back into the girls' section.

He sat down on a couch that was in there and twirled his thumbs while waiting for her. He just needed to explain what happened with Miley, apologize a few times, and then convince her to forgive him. Then he could move on and fix things with Miley. It was a fool proof plan, Nick was sure of it.

"Hi, Nick," the dark-haired girl said quietly. Nick didn't even see her walk in.

"Hey," he said patting the seat next to him, "Sit down."

She sat down next to him and crossed her ankles daintily. He couldn't help but think that Miley would be sprawled out across the whole seat, or more likely on Nick. Not that he was comparing or anything.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked eagerly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I just wanted to... Explain some things to you," Nick said awkwardly.  
Okay, maybe he didn't actually know what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out about Miley and I the way you did," Nick said sincerely, "I just want you to know that the whole time, Miley was always thinking about your feelings."

"Doesn't seem like it," Selena mumbled angrily and Nick was extremely surprised.

"Please don't be mad at her for my mistakes," Nick pleaded, "It's not her fault. She really does want to be your friend."

Selena was silent as she examined her nails and Nick wasn't sure what to do next. Did she agree? What was she thinking? Nick didn't know, he couldn't read her.

"I just don't get it," Selena said suddenly looking up at him. Nick was confused and Selena seemed to sense that.

"You spent all this time with me, taking me out to dinner and getting me flowers and sending me sweet texts. That's not the kind of actions of someone who doesn't care. But then all of the sudden, out of nowhere, you dump me and get back with your ex," Selena cried out.

Nick stiffened as she described their relationship. Those things... They just came naturally to him. Being nice and sweet was just in his nature. But hearing it repeated back to him made him feel like the biggest jerk ever.

"I know, but-" Nick tried, but was interrupted.

"I just... I want to know what's so special about her..." Selena said swallowing back tears, "About Miley, and why you love her and not me."

"Selena..." Nick hesitated, "I don't think that-"

"Please, Nick," she pleaded, "Don't you think you owe me that much?"

"Miley's just..." Nick trailed off, trying to gather his thoughts. Where should he start? Her laugh? Her eyes? Her playfulness? Her sense of humor? Her confidence? The list went on and on.

"See!" Selena said, "There's nothing special about her! You can't even think of one thing!"

Nick tried to keep his composure as he spoke his next words carefully, "You're right. I can't think of one thing... because there are a million things about her that are special. Her loyalty... her big heart... her eyes... her crooked smile," Nick smiled his own thinking about it, "The way she looks at herself in the mirror and tilts her head to the side a little and then squints, then she nods once if she's satisfied or scrunched her nose if she's not," Nick laughed thinking about it and then looked over at Selena who had tears running down her cheeks. He instantly felt guilty. He had taken it too far. He shouldn't have even said anything.

Selena let the tears fall. It was so obvious by the way Nick talked about Miley that he loved her. It was evident in his eyes and his voice. Nick had never talked about or looked at Selena like that. He had always loved Miley. Selena was just collateral damage to him. And she was pathetic enough to have gone along with it.

"I'm sorry," he said lamely, but Selena was barely listening. How could she have been so stupid? She had known Miley was special from the day she met her and guest starred on her show. Did she think that by dating Nick she could somehow become Miley? That was so stupid. She would never be Miley.

But she could be Selena. And that was something to be proud of. She was strong, she was smart, she was a decent actress and she had time to improve. She smiled to herself. Yeah, the thing with Nick hurt, but that wouldn't change anything.

"So are we okay?" Nick asked hopefully. If he fixed things with Selena, he could then go to Miley and explain that everything was okay with Selena. Then he just had to convince her that he was the one, not Justin. Things were really looking up.

Selena nodded, "Yeah, we're okay. But don't break her heart, okay?"

"Yeah, I won't," Nick said with a smile as they both stood up. Nick opened his arms and Selena stepped into them awkwardly and gave him a friendly hug.

And then Nick saw her.

***

Miley could still feel the tension in the air even long after Selena left. She definitely needed to talk to her soon. She had it all planned out. First, she would apologize for going behind Selena's back. Then she would explain what had happened and how she felt about Nick. Miley couldn't help but feel like her future rested in Selena's reaction. Hopefully, she would understand and Miley could go back to Nick.

It was becoming more and more obvious that Nick was the one she wanted. She could never get him out of her mind, even after she got rid of his stuff. Every time she did something as simple as sit on the couch she was reminded of kissing him. And God knew she had kissed Justin on that couch too. But it was Nick who lingered in her mind. She smiled at the thought of telling Nick. She could picture in her mind exactly how he would look.

His eyes would crinkle in confusion and Miley would stand there awkwardly while he worked out what was going on in his head. Then realization would hit and his eyes would light up. He would probably need confirmation from her again, but then he would pick her up and spin her around while she laughed. Then he would set her down and lay one hell of a kiss on her lips. Miley tingled at the thought and felt her own lips with her fingers. His kisses. She definitely missed his kisses.

The second her taping was done, she ran back to the lounge. She was suddenly energized with the idea of being with Nick again. Maybe after this thing he could come over and... She was getting ahead of herself. She still needed to convince Selena that Nick and herself were meant to be.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sel?" Miley asked with a smile on her face. Everyone stared at her in shock, they had all witnessed the awkwardness from their shoot and now Miley was smiling and looking for Selena?

"Um, I think I saw her go to the dressing rooms..." Tiffany offered with a tiny shrug. Miley thanked her and then headed back there. She could do this. She could fix everything.

Miley turned the corner into the room and then stopped. There was Selena... sitting next to Nick? What? Miley was too far away to hear them but she watched as Nick talked, his eyes full of love and devotion and Miley suddenly felt like she had been punched in the gut.

Nick. Selena. Nick and Selena. Selena and Nick.

She watched as happy tears fell down Selena's face and she suddenly felt very sick. Her head was spinning. She was angry, impossibly angry at Nick. All this time he had her thinking she was so special, that all he wanted was her. Apparently not. He was getting back with Selena, obviously.

Miley was angry at herself too. Maybe if she had just broken up with Justin, or never dated him when she knew she wasn't over Nick, then she could happily be with Nick now. But no, she was stupid and reckless and as usual it all blew up in her face.

She held in a small whimper and she watched them both get up and embrace. No. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

Miley was just about to turn around and leave when Nick's head snapped up and saw her. His mouth contorted into a huge grin, but Miley just shook her head and turned around to walk away. She heard Nick follow her, but she didn't stop.

"Miley!" Nick called, but she still didn't stop, "Miley, wait!" Nick sped up so that he could catch up to her. He stepped in front of her so that she couldn't go anywhere.

"Wait," he said one last time, panting from the run he just had.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were a little busy with Selena," Miley snapped at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on, Miley, I broke up with her to be with you. You know better than that," Nick said. How could she possibly think something was going on between them?

"Yeah, sure," Miley said sarcastically, "So that's why you guys were alone together talking while you're looking like you're in love."

"Miley-" Nick started. It was all just a misunderstanding. He could fix this. If he just stayed calm and kept her calm, they could just sit down and he could explain that he was describing her.

"No Nick. I'm tired of your stupid games. You want me, you love me, you need me, but then you leave me and you're with Selena."

"My games? Seriously, Miley, my games?" Nick was just angry now. So much for staying calm. He wasn't going to go down without a fight, "Look at you. 'Oh Nick I think we're meant to be, but I'm still with Justin so how about I just string you two along for a few months.'" he mocked her.

"That's not fair! I was just trying to do the right thing!"

"Well, you didn't," Nick said, "All I want is to just be with you, but you have to make it so damn hard Miley. I watched you date another guy at the same time as me, but I can't even talk to Selena. That's bull, Miley."

"Fine," Miley said, stepping around him, "If it's so impossible to be with me then maybe you shouldn't be."

_Crap_, Nick thought. He messed up. He lost his cool when he shouldn't have. He knew this would happen if he attacked her. He needed to think of a way to get her to stay.

"Wait. I didn't mean that," Nick said grabbing her upper arm, "please let me explain. Just please... Stay," he all but begged her.

Miley shook her head, "I can't deal with this."

"You can't keep doing this to me Miley. Don't walk away please. I want to talk. I want to fix this. Please let me."

But Miley shook her head and removed her arm from his grip. Nick couldn't believe that once again, she was running away from confrontation.

"If you walk away now, that's it. We're done," Nick said suddenly with a burst of confidence. She had to be coming back after that right? But she continued to walk away and Nick began to get nervous, "Seriously. It's now or never. I'm not going to come after you again!"

Miley didn't turn around as she walked out of the soundstage and out of Nick's life.

**Boo. Sad Niley. Idk why I keep making Miley see things and not want Nick to explain them hahah... it's a common theme right now. I think there might only be one or two chapters left. And I'm gonna completely deviate from the whole "real life" thing for ending because it's whatever now.**

**I know it's been forever, but could you please still review? I love youuu all :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**FINAL CHAPTER.**

_Dear Miley,  
I didn't mean it when I said we were over. But you know that. I know that you know that because I can feel we're not and we've always been so in sync. The feelings between us are so tangible and real that I know in my heart that we'll never be over.  
__I would have called, but I figured you wouldn't answer and I didn't want to frighten you by just showing up. But I want to let you know that I'm sorry and I love you. And I don't care if I have to wait days, weeks, months, or years for you, but I will be waiting. I'll always be waiting. And when we're both really ready to commit to each other, I'll be there with open arms waiting for you.  
Love always,  
Nicholas_

Miley was careful not to let the tears that were rolling down her face touch the paper although there were already so many tear stains it was a little irrational. She traced the perfect cursive (because, obviously, cursive was more _romantic_) and smiled a little to herself.

Then she heard a sigh from the door way of her bedroom.

"I don't know why you read that letter over and over when it only makes you cry," the figure in the doorway said shaking its head. Miley wiped her tears from her face and smiled.

"They're happy tears," Miley defended, folding the letter carefully and putting it back in the envelope.

"I remember I bawled for hours the first time I read this for the first time 7 years ago..."

"Miley..."

"I wouldn't leave my room. Everyone was so sure it was break-up letter," Miley said with a smile gesturing for the guest to sit down next to her on the bed, "I thought it was too good to be true."

"But it wasn't," Nick said with a smile, taking her left hand in his right and admiring the small, but elegant engagement ring on his fiancée's finger. He remembered proposing to her a little less than a year ago and how nervous he was, but how _sure_ he was at the same time.

"Nope," Miley said leaning in to kiss her boyfriend (and soon to be husband) on the lips, "I can't believe we're really gonna do this," she whispered.

A flicker of worry crossed Nick's face. Maybe she didn't feel as sure as he did.

"Don't worry," Miley said, trying not to chuckle at his insecurities, "I'm not having doubts. It just seems... Surreal."

"I know... I remember climbing up your balcony to leave you the letter. I was worried that you wouldn't find it, but I knew that whenever you can't sleep you-"

"Stare at the stars," they finished together before smiling.

"I thought I lost you for good when I walked away. But I just couldn't do it..." Miley started choking up at the memory of leaving Nick standing there alone.

"Shh," Nick said soothingly, "I know. It turns out we just needed time though."

Miley nodded and squeezed his hand gently.

"I love you," Nick told her and removed his hand from hers to wrap his arm around her, "I can't wait until you're mine."

"But I'm already yours," Miley said leaning her head on his shoulder, "I've always been yours.".

Nick sighed happily. There was nothing he wanted more than for Miley to say that. After five years apart where they had both dated many other people, Nick had been extremely surprised one day to find Miley on his doorstep. Sure, he was willing to wait for her, but only in his  
wildest dreams did he imagine she'd actually come back. He still remembered the way she shrugged and then nervously laughed. And he remembered taking her into his arms and how all of the sudden everything felt right and how he just knew that this time it was for real. He had thought he knew love at thirteen and then again at sixteen, but in that moment he realized he had never understood in completely until then. Love was unconditional and if it was right, it came back hitting you over and and over again until you finally gave into it.

Nick pulled away from her slightly and when she looked up at him he covered her lips with his own. Tomorrow. He just had to wait one more day until he could call her his for the rest of their lives.

Her tongue ran over his bottom lip and he didn't hesitate to open his mouth and let her inside. He moved his hands to hold her waist and hers went into his hair. He groaned as she tugged at his shortened curls and he moved her onto her back while he hovered over her.

Her kisses became more urgent and he fought the urge to slam her against the bed. Her hands unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders without breaking the kiss.

Nick pulled away for her a moment and just smiled.

"I love you," Miley whispered, running her fingers across his face, making him tremble as the soft pads ran over his lips.

"I love you too," he gasped out before dipping down to connect their mouths again.

Nick moved his hands from her hips around to her lower back, causing her to arch into him, increasing their contact. He ran his hands up under her shirt to her bra clasp and he swiftly unhooked it. Then he pulled his arms out of her shirt and pulled it and her bra over her head in a smooth motion.

He was only apart from her for a second as he took his own undershirt off, but she quickly pulled him back down by his shoulders so their bare chests were touching. He always thought he was crushing her in moments like this, but she always insisted that she enjoyed the feeling. Her  
right leg tangled around his left as their lips continued to move together. He brought his hands down to the button on her jeans and touched it gently. He held his breath waiting for her reaction.

As expected she pulled away.

"We're not married yet, Nick," Miley giggled, and reached over the side of the bed to find his undershirt which she pulled over her bare chest. To the surprise of almost everyone who was close to them (not to mention Nick himself) Miley was the one who insisted they keep their promises. Underneath all the hype, she was still an innocent little girl and it only made Nick love her more.

"Just one more day," Nick reminded her with a smile.

"Exactly. We've made it this far. Are you going to stay here tonight?"

"Mm okay," Nick agreed, watching as Miley slid off her jeans, his shirt skimming the tops of her thighs, "But tomorrow you're coming home with me. For good."

"Actually," Miley said with a smirk as she unbuttoned Nick's jeans and helped slide them off his legs, "tomorrow we're going to Mexico for our honeymoon."

Nick rolled his eyes. She was always such a pain in the ass, but obviously he loved it about her.

"Fair enough. But metaphorically speaking..."

"Yeah, yeah," Miley said waving her hand in the air and then pulling the blankets down for both of them to climb into bed.

Nick let her get comfortable on her side before sliding up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Miley yawned and reached out to turn off the light that was next to her bed.

"I love you," Nick whispered, kissing the soft skin behind her ear.

"I love you, too," Miley said sleepily, "Now go to bed, big day tomorrow."

Nick was suddenly struck with the memories of itchy shirts and awkward hugs and a fundraiser that changed his life. Everything changed from the day he met Miley on. There was his first taste of love, his first pain of heartbreak, and not to mention the fame. But through it all one thing had never changed: He loved Miley and she loved him and he was ready to spend the rest of his life with her.

* * *

**Yeah, so I know that seemed kind of sudden, but let's face it, this story was over haha honestly, I was going to end it with them not together, but I decided to put a little future thing in there because that's really what it's all about. We don't know what might or might not happen in the future.  
I'm sorry that it became so evident that I didn't care for it that much at the end. That's the problem with "real life" stories. I'm not sure if I'll ever do anymore of them. I've kind of gotten over it. But as I was starting to write, it was a great way to help me develop storylines. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it really meant a lot to me. I know I say it all the time, but seriously, you guys are the best :)**


End file.
